Y a tromperie sur la marchandise
by hotaru88
Summary: Long OS entre Bill et Tom de Tokio Hotel, mais ils ne sont pas frères dedans... Tout commence virtuellement... Mais que se cachent-ils ? Amour, tendresse, lemon, un peu de angst, happy-end...


**Y a tromperie sur la marchandise**

**Chapitre 1 : **

Si on lui avait parlé de l'amitié voire même de l'amour virtuel il y a encore quelques mois, Tom vous aurait sans aucun doute ri au nez… Mais en à peine 3 mois, son opinion avait changé du tout au tout.

Tout avait commencé alors que Georg et Gustav ses meilleurs amis avec qui il jouait de temps à autre de la musique pour le plaisir lui avaient parlé des forums sur Internet. Ce dernier, puit d'information sans fond ne l'avait jamais vraiment intéressé, hormis pour MSN. Mais apparemment, grâce à ces forums, on pouvait vraiment partager sa passion avec des gens du monde entier et rien qu'à l'idée de montrer son amour pour la guitare, Tom s'était laissé tenté. Il avait alors parcouru la toile à la recherche de ces sites de discussions. Il était arrivé un peu par hasard, il faut bien l'avouer sur un forum intitulé plutôt sobrement « Music World ». En y allant au feeling, il s'était inscrit et, en une semaine à peine, il était devenu un accro total. Il connaissait cet espace comme sa poche et parlait un peu avec tout le monde… Sauf avec l'administrateur du site qui ne semblait pas très actif depuis quelques temps. En fait, il semblait qu'il ne s'était pas connecté depuis deux semaines, donc Tom ne l'avait encore jamais eu « en ligne ».

Mais ce soir là, alors qu'il rentrait du lycée où, à 18 ans il allait passer à la fin de l'année son bac ES, il se connecta directement et vit que « Angel » était en ligne… C'était le fondateur de ce forum qui avait un peu plus d'un an. Les membres ne le connaissaient que très peu et parlaient de lui en employant le « il »… Personne ne savait s'il était une fille ou un garçon, tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était qu'il avait 18 ans et qu'il chantait… Ses nombreux messages avaient toujours attirés inexplicablement Tom tant il aurait pu en être l'auteur lui-même… Il sauta donc sur l'occasion et envoya un MP à Angel pour se présenter à lui et lui demander pourquoi depuis qu'il était arrivé, il ne l'avait encore jamais aperçu sur le forum. La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver : « Bonsoir Tom, en un an, tu dois bien être le premier à t'intéresser à mes visites… Tout d'abord je te souhaite la bienvenue, j'espère que mon site te plait que tu y trouve ce que tu recherches… Si je ne suis pas venu cette semaine c'est tout simplement parce que ma live box était en panne et elle a été réparée aujourd'hui… ».

S'ensuivit de nombreux MP échangés… Tom ne savait pas trop où il en était lorsqu'il éteignit son ordinateur le soir là… Il était plus de minuit… Il avait discuté avec Angel pendant plus de 5 heures, de tout et de rien ainsi que de leur passion commune bien évidemment… Des fois, il suffit de peu de choses pour se rendre compte que l'on va bien s'entendre avec quelqu'un… Cette personne était l'une d'elle pour Tom… Il avait indéniablement des atomes crochus avec elle…

Le manège se reproduisit pendant toute une semaine jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide enfin à demander son adresse MSN à Angel… Il avait longuement hésité, sachant que ce dernier n'avait jamais voulu la donner à qui que ce soit… Son cœur battait la chamade lorsqu'il reçut un nouvel MP… « Ne le donne à personne s'il te plait… ».

Leur relation prit un tournant diffèrent à partir de ce soir là… Chaque soir, ils passaient la soirée ensemble par écrans interposés… Leurs conversations étaient de plus en plus personnelles… Tom apprit ainsi avec surprise qu'ils habitaient dans la même ville même s'ils n'allaient pas dans le même lycée. Angel restait pourtant très mystérieux… Cependant le dreadé se rendait compte jour après jour, que certaines de leurs discussions étaient relativement ambiguës… De ce fait, il était persuadé que Angel était une fille. Comment aurait il pu en être autrement... Il n'avait même pas envisagé le contraire.

Il se sentait attiré par cette personne, et étant hétéro, que cette dernière soit un garçon ne lui était même pas venue à l'esprit. Angel lui avait bien dit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'appelle autrement que par son pseudo, et même si cela embêtait un peu Tom de ne pas savoir son vrai prénom il s'en contentait… Le problème qu'il rencontrait toutefois, c'était qu'il voyait bien qu'il s'attachait à elle bien plus que de raison… Déjà l'amitié virtuelle l'avait toujours freiné mais alors l'amour… Lui qui en plus, n'avait jamais été amoureux… Mais il avait l'impression de la connaître depuis tellement longtemps… Tout dans son caractère le ravissait… Et il y pensait toute la journée… Il n'attendait qu'une chose c'était de rentrer chez lui pour pourvoir se connecter sur MSN et lui parler… Il bénissait d'ailleurs les week-ends et les mercredis après midi… Ceci dit, il avait un peu peur qu'elle soit moche… Bon d'accord, il n'y a pas que le physique qui compte mais il faut quand même un minimum… Angel lui avait dit qu'elle faisait 1m80, comme lui, qu'elle était mince, avait les cheveux teints en noirs et des yeux bruns… Mais Tom aurait tellement voulu la voir… Deux mois après il se lança enfin et lui demanda sa photo… Angel sembla hésiter longuement puis lui demanda d'abor la sienne… Il prit la première qui lui tombait sous la main et l'envoya, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant… Et s'il ne lui plaisait pas… C'était incroyable à quel point quelque chose de virtuel pouvait être fort…

h t t p : / / w w w . c a s i m a g e s . c o m / i m g . p h p ? i 0 8 0 8 0 2 0 8 5 3 4 5 3 4 7 0 0 9 . j p g

Mais lorsqu'elle lui répondit qu'elle le trouvait vraiment très beau, il sourit tout seul devant son PC et rougit délicieusement. Elle se décida alors à envoyer la sienne et lorsque Tom la reçut son cœur se mit à battre plus vite…

h t t p : / / w w w . c a s i m a g e s . c o m / i m g . p h p ? i 0 8 0 8 0 2 0 8 5 3 4 0 5 5 8 5 2 3 . j p g

« Tu es magnifique… » Ecrivit-t-il, le pensant sincèrement.

Lorsque Tom éteignit son PC ce soir là, il savait qu'il était amoureux de la plus belle des créatures qu'il avait vues jusqu'alors…

**Chapitre 2 : **

Mais malheureusement pour lui, la créature en question était en réalité un garçon. Il se prénommait Bill et son look totalement androgyne lui avait déjà valu quelques soucis et méprise auprès de la gente masculine… Mais il était comme ça, c'était lui et il ne comptait pas changer de sitôt. Oui... Il était gay.

C'était un jeune homme très timide et le fait d'avoir rencontré le dreadé sur internet avait facilité les choses. Ils étaient très vite devenus amis si l'on peut dire ainsi, et en se parlant aussi souvent, ils avaient fini par très bien se connaître.

Cependant Bill n'était pas ce qu'on peut appeler quelqu'un de confiant, il se posait énormément de questions, sur lui, sur Tom, sur la vie en général, sur ses relations avec les gens…

Bien qu'ils ne se soient jamais rencontrés, les deux jeunes gens avaient réussi à tisser un lien et Bill ne voulait pas le rompre. Il avait l'impression d'avoir toujours connu Tom, ils parlaient tellement bien ensemble, cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps.

Le jeune androgyne était quelqu'un de solitaire. Il se sentait bien lorsqu'il était livré à lui-même dans l'intimité imperturbable de sa bulle. Il n'avait que très peu d'ami, pour ne pas dire qu'il n'en avait pas du tout. Cela ne l'avait jamais perturbé. Cela ne lui avait jamais pesé. Mais les choses avaient changé.

Il se sentait serein, en sécurité. Phénomène étrange pour une relation virtuelle, certes, mais cela il ne le contrôlait plus depuis qu'il connaissait Tom. Il avait laissé tomber les barrières. Il se livrait. Il s'exposait.

Tom était tout simplement... Complètement... Totalement... Parfaitement... A son goût ? Il le trouvait... Très beau ? Etait-ce ce qu'on peut qualifier de coup de foudre ? Bill était tombé sous son charme... avec une simple photo.

Ses grands yeux couleur chocolat, ses longues dreadlocks, son piercing, sa bouche... Tout... Absolument tout lui plaisait en lui. Physiquement et mentalement ils se complétaient à merveille. Mais voilà, ils étaient tous les deux des hommes.

Il avait longuement hésité avant d'envoyer sa propre photo car au fil des semaines il s'était attaché au jeune blond malgré ses efforts ... Il aurait même été plus sincère de dire qu'il l'aimait… Il avait appris à l'aimer, à le découvrir.

Pourquoi des efforts pour ne pas s'attacher à quelqu'un ? Parce qu'il ne voulait plus souffrir, tout simplement. Mais cela avait été plus fort que lui. Il ne l'avait même pas vu venir. Tom était devenu quelqu'un de très important pour lui sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Il s'était octroyé une place de choix dans son cœur et Bill s'était lancé, il voulait se donner une chance de pouvoir être vraiment heureux... Il voulait que Tom lui donne une chance...

Mais comment allait-il le prendre ? Se doutait-il qu'il était un garçon ? Est-ce que cela avait réellement de l'importance ? Allait-il le rejeter ? Allait-il l'aimer ?

Ces questions avaient tourmenté le brun les quelques instants qu'avaient duré l'attente. Le temps s'était figé et la réponse semblait mettre une éternité à venir. La vie se jouait de lui… Se plaisait-elle à le faire souffrir ? Tom allait-il l'ignorer tout simplement ?

Son souffle recommença sa course dans son corps, son cœur repris ses battements, son sourire s'étira.

Tom avait répondu.  
Tom ne le fuyait pas.  
Tom le trouvait magnifique.

Il sauta fou de joie dans sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit, les bras en croix, des étoiles dans les yeux et des espoirs plein le cœur.

OoO

Une semaine passa et ils se rapprochèrent encore… Le besoin de se voir se faisait de plus en plus pressant… Bill en avait très envie mais n'osait pas tandis que Tom avait peur de brusquer sa dulcinée. Pourtant, un soir, n'en pouvant plus, il se risqua à tenter le coup.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais que l'on se voit ? » Ecrivit-il. Son doigt se figea au dessus de « entrée » ; il hésita encore une minute puis appuya finalement sur la touche.

Il appréhendait la réponse autant qu'il la désirait. Il l'attendait et la redoutait à la fois. Il avait peur d'un éventuel refus. Il voulait la rencontrer plus que tout, car il l'aimait. Les minutes passaient et aucune réponse n'arrivait. Angel avait peut-être prit peur, avait-il trop précipité les choses. Il commençait déjà à regretter.

Faire marche arrière ? Non ce n'était même pas envisageable pour lui, l'attente avait déjà été insoutenable durant ces derniers jours. Il attendait, il espérait.

Il en aurait presque pleuré lorsqu'au bout de 15 minutes un seul et unique mot apparu sur son écran : « D'accord ».

Bill avait longuement hésité à répondre… Au fond de lui, il avait espéré que tom veuille le rencontrer mais il avait vraiment peur de ne pas lui plaire en vrai… Et puis, peut-être que Tom voulait juste être ami avec lui… Pourtant, avec son look, le dreadé avait bien dû se douter qu'il était gay… Donc potentiellement intéressé par lui… En plus, il lui avait dit qu'il le trouvait beau… Et puis Tom avait bien dit que lui était magnifique… Et ils étaient vraiment très proches… Bill rêvait tellement d'avoir un petit ami qui l'aime… Tout cela le fit se décider… Il espérait ne pas avoir à le regretter…

Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de se voir le mercredi après midi qui suivait à 15h dans le parc, à l'entrée de la roseraie, fierté de leur ville.

Ce soir là, les deux jeunes hommes s'endormirent des rêves plein la tête. Chacun romançait ce futur premier rendez-vous avec néanmoins une pointe d'angoisse qui ne voulait se dissiper. Et si tout n'allait pas aussi bien qu'ils l'espéraient ? Et si tout foirait ? Et s'ils ne s'entendaient pas au final ? Avaient-ils fait le bon choix ? Ils décidèrent tous les deux de penser que oui.

Ils étaient amoureux, rien ne pouvait défaire cela. Mais l'autre connaissait-il réellement les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient réciproquement ?

Ils le sauraient bien assez tôt.

OoO

Quand Tom rentra de cours le mercredi midi, il était dans un état pas possible… Ses potes n'avaient d'ailleurs pas compris pourquoi il était excité comme ca… Le dreadé n'avait rien voulu leur dire… Du moins pour l'instant… Ca aussi c'était un changement chez lui… Il se vantait toujours de ses conquêtes auprès de ses amis mais là, il voulait préserver son petit paradis du moins pour un temps… Il mangea un morceau, se doucha, se changea avec soin mettant un baggy en jean, un T-shirt bleu marine assorti qui arborait un signe rouge et une casquette de la même couleur… Ses dreads étaient attachées comme d'habitude et retenues par un bandeau de couleur bleu marine également. Il sortit de chez lui vers 14h20 et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers le centre ville. Il rentra chez un fleuriste et acheta un bouquet de roses jaunes… Pour le rouge ou même le rose il était encore trop tôt… Alors que le jaune signifiait qu'il avait des sentiments mais qu'il ne savait pas si c'était réciproque… Il ne voulait pas faire les choses à moitié… Il sortit du magasin et regarda sa montre : il était 14h50, il avait juste le temps de se rendre au RDV. Il s'y dirigera donc, ne se doutant pas que Bill l'y attendait depuis maintenant 10 minutes…

Oui, ce dernier avait angoissé toute la nuit passée où il n'avait pas réussit à fermer l'œil. Le matin il s'était donc levé de très bonne heure malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas cours. Il avait passé un temps fou à choisir sa tenue, sortant absolument tous les vêtements qu'il possédait dans son armoire et cela était conséquent.

Il ne pouvait plus faire un pas sans marcher sur des habits qui jonchaient le sol ou croiser ses affaires négligemment jetées un peu partout dans la pièce. Il était pourtant très maniaque en ce qui concernait sa garde de robe, ce rendez-vous l'avait vraisemblablement changé, ou tout du moins perturbé.

Il avait soigneusement prit sa douche, essayant de la faire durer le plus longtemps possible, mais les minutes ne semblaient pas décidées à s'écouler. Il avait longuement réfléchi à sa coiffure, optant finalement pour quelque chose de très simple et naturelle ; il les laisserait lisse.

Un maquillage très discret également. A 14h il était donc fin prêt. Un jean noir, une chemise blanche, un petit bonnet et ses baskets blanches. Un look simple pour un néophyte, mais particulièrement étudié en réalité.

Il avait décollé de chez lui bien trop tôt et avait prit tous les chemins qui rallongeraient sa route. Il était bien évidemment arrivé en avance et ne put que prendre son mal en patience en évitant de se ronger les ongles qu'il avait fraichement manucurés.

Tom rentra dans le parc et se dirigea directement vers la roseraie. Il était vraiment fébrile. Mais lorsque de loin, il distingua une haute et fine silhouette, il fût pris d'une pulsion soudaine et il sortit du chemin principal. Il passa par la pelouse avant de se cacher non loin de l'entrée de la roseraie derrière un épais buisson. Il observa ainsi l'élue de son cœur… Il la détailla du regard. Elle était vraiment très mince, habillée de manière moulante mais pas du tout provocante… Cependant, il lui sembla qu'il omettait des détails importants… Lorsque son regard s'attarda sur sa poitrine, son cœur loupa un battement. Elle n'avait pas de poitrine… Cela lui faisait bizarre… Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'un doute surgit dans son esprit… Et si…

Horrifié, il ne bougea plus. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, le doute le happant de plus en plus…

Il vit un ballon rouler jusqu'au pied d'Angel qui le ramassa et le tendit au petit garçon qui était venu le récupérer.

« Tiens, petit, fais attention la prochaine fois. ». En entendant sa voix, Tom crût défaillir. Sous la surprise, il avança et se retrouva à découvert. Bill qui releva les yeux le vit et s'approcha. Ils étaient à environ 5 mètres l'un de l'autre. Le brun fronça les sourcils en voyant le blond trembler.

« Tu… Oh mon Dieu… Tu es un gars… » Suffoqua Tom.

Et il s'enfuit en courant, laissant tomber à terre le bouquet de roses jaunes.

**Chapitre 3 : **

Il voulait partir… Le plus loin possible… Son cœur était serré et ses yeux le piquaient désagréablement.

Bill avait d'abord souri en le voyant en chair et en os, Tom était encore plus beau que sur la photo. Puis son visage se décomposa en même temps que celui du blond. Voilà...

Ce qu'il redoutait et qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de lui-même était en train de se produire et cela faisait encore plus mal que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Cette phrase, ses mots, son regard, le dégoût sur son visage, la tristesse dans ses yeux, la colère dans sa voix... Tout avait été réuni pour le blesser, pour qu'il comprenne enfin que tout ceci n'était pas possible, que le bonheur n'était pas pour lui finalement.

Les larmes avaient déjà envahi son regard et lorsque le bouquet heurta le sol, ce fût son cœur qui se fracassa. Quelqu'un le lui arrachait, le broyait, le piétinait et ce quelqu'un était celui qu'il aimait. Ce quelqu'un était celui en qui il avait voulu croire.

Tom le trahissait. Il ne chercha même pas à le retenir, à le rattraper ou encore à l'appeler. Tout était finit avant même d'avoir commencé. Ses pas le portèrent dans les rues, cette fois ci en empruntant le chemin le plus court, celui où il ne croiserait personne, celui qui le ramènerait le plus vite chez lui, celui qui lui permettrait de se renfermer dans sa bulle qu'il rendrait à présent inviolable.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser tout cela… Il avait pensé qu'avec lui ce serait différent… Qu'il l'aimerait pour ce qu'il était… Mais voila… Il était un gars… Il l'avait confondu avec une putain de fille !! Bien sur… Toutes ces paroles, ces gentilles attentions ne lui étaient pas véritablement adressées… Tom avait cru parler avec une fille… Il l'avait vraiment pris pour une fille… La photo qu'il lui avait envoyée… Il aurait du se douter que le blond n'aurait pas compris… Compris qu'il était un putain d'homo… Il se haïssait tant parfois… Il avait placé tous ses espoirs dans cette relation virtuelle… Et maintenant, il n'avait plus rien… A nouveau…

Du côté de Tom, le moral n'était pas meilleur… En fait, il était profondément choqué. Choqué de la tournure des évènements et aussi de son attitude… Il n'avait pas réfléchi sur le moment, tout s'était enchaîné tellement vite… Il avait juste eu très peur… Et il avait fui lâchement… Il avait presque humilié Angel… Il n'était pas homophobe… Et puis le brun ne lui avait pas menti… Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était une fille… C'est lui, et lui seul qui avait déduit tout et n'importe quoi de leurs conversations… Il venait de tout gâcher… Mais il y avait un autre problème… Il était hétéro… Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Angel… Et son cœur s'accélérait toujours de la même façon… Même en sachant que c'était un garçon… Et si les sentiments allaient au delà de l'apparence physique ? Mais n'était-il pas trop tard ?

Bill s'était effondré sur son lit, passant devant la cuisine et ses occupants sans un mot, grimpant les escaliers à toute vitesse en retenant ses larmes. Mais une fois dans le calme de son antre, la chaleur de son lit, la douceur de ses draps, les larmes prirent leur place, reprenant possession de ses joues qu'elles avaient quittées il n'y a que quelques mois.

Son corps, comme habité d'une rage sans nom, tremblait, prit de spasmes tellement violents sous ses sanglots répétés qu'on aurait pu les comparer à des convulsions. Il essayait de pleurer en silence pour ne pas alarmer la maisonnée, mais ce n'était pas une chose aisée à faire tellement sa peine la submergeait, le contrôlait, l'étouffait.

Il s'en voulait de s'être encore fait avoir, d'avoir donné sa confiance à Tom, de l'aimer tout simplement, car même avec cette souffrance qui le déchirait il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Pourquoi les malheurs s'abattaient-ils sur lui ? La vie s'acharnait donc à le faire souffrir. N'aurait-il aucun répit ? Le laisserait-on être enfin heureux un jour ?

OoO

Deux jours passèrent ou ni l'un ni l'autre n'eurent le cœur à se connecter…

Tom avait finit par sécher ses larmes et par prendre une décision qui allait changer sa vie… Enfin, cela ne dépendait pas vraiment de lui… Il allait essayer de rattraper le coup… Il aimait Angel qu'il soit un homme ou une femme et il voulait avoir une vraie relation avec lui… Il voulait leur donner une chance… Cela pouvait sembler prématuré qu'un gars comme lui, hétéro pur souche se décide aussi vite et soit prêt à assumer devant les autres mais ne dit on pas que l'amour change les gens ?

Il se connecta donc ce soir là, espérant qu'Angel ne l'ait pas bloqué…

Et ce dernier ne l'avait pas fait… Il se détestait pour cela d'ailleurs… Il était sur MSN depuis la fin de l'après midi sursautant à chaque fois que quelqu'un se connectait… L'espoir étreignait son cœur… L'espoir fou que le blond se traîne à ses pieds pour s'excuser… Il lui en voulait c'est sur mais il était amoureux… L'amour rend faible…

Lorsqu'il le vit se connecter il sursauta violemment et attendit fébrilement 1, 2, 5, 10 minutes. Enfin, alors qu'il n'y croyait définitivement plus, une fenêtre de conversation s'alluma sur son écran… Il l'ouvrit… C'était Tom…

Lorsque celui-ci avait vu le nom d'Angel il avait définitivement abandonné toute réserve... Il voulait lui parler, lui demander pardon, lui implorer une chance et peut-être confesser sa bêtise. Il réfléchissait au meilleur moyen d'engager la conversation sans que son amour ne prenne la fuite et décidément, cela n'était pas facile.

Il avait été tellement con, il faut bien l'avouer, qu'il doutait sincèrement des chances d'un quelconque réussite. Il tenterait tout. Tout pour le conquérir. Tout pour se faire pardonner. Tout pour se faire aimer... Mais fallait-il déjà pouvoir lui parler.

Il ressassait chaque idée, la torturant et lui faisant endurer le pire traitement jusqu'à finalement la rejeter, pensant qu'elle n'était pas assez bonne. Il cogita pendant 1, 2, 5, 10 minutes et finit tout simplement par écrire, son cœur angoissé et son corps pétrifié par l'éventuel rejet qui l'attendait.

_Tom dit :_

Excuse-moi, s'il te plait. J'ai été nul...

_Tom dit :_

Angel ??

_Angel dit :_

Laisse-moi tranquille !

_Tom dit :_

J'ai pas envie, donne moi une chance.

_Angel dit :_

Je te l'ai déjà donné…

_Tom dit :_

Je tiens beaucoup à toi.

_Angel dit :_

Ah bon ? J'avais pas vraiment remarqué...

_Tom dit :_

J'ai été con je sais mais je m'attendais pas à ça désolé…

_Tom dit :_

Angel ?? C'est quoi ton vrai nom ?

_Angel dit :_

"À ca ?" Tu te fiches de moi ? T'aurais pas pu tout simplement éviter de ne pas voir plus loin que le bout de ton nez ? Tu me fais pitié... Je croyais... Non rien, laisse tomber !

_Tom dit :_

Non vas y dis moi !

_Angel dit :_

J'ai pas envie... j'ai plus envie... Quand je pense que si j'avais été une putain de fille... Je te déteste ! T'es qu'un sale con ! T'es comme tous les autres !

_Tom dit :_

Je

_Tom dit :_

Vraiment je suis désolé…

_Tom dit :_

Je m'en veux d'avoir réagis comme ça, mais je ne pourrais pas changer ce que j'ai fait…

_Tom dit :_

Si tu avais été une fille je ne serais pas partit c'est sur, mais l'important c'est que je suis là maintenant.

_Angel dit :_

Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas trop tard ? Tu me crois à ta disposition ? Tu crois que je peux oublier ce que tu m'as fait comme ca ?

_Tom dit :_

Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut pour que tu me pardonnes ?

_Tom dit :_

??

_Angel dit :_

Tu ne peux rien faire ! Je ne veux plus te voir, ni te parler ! Tu trouveras bien une pétasse à qui offrir des fleurs !!

_Tom dit :_

Je veux pas d'une pétasse…

_Tom dit :_

C'est toi que je veux.

_Angel dit :_

J'ai une queue ca te gêne plus maintenant ? Tu te rends compte ? Tu as voulu offrir des fleurs à une tapette... Quel horreur !

_Tom dit :_

Arrête s'il te plait Angel, merde dis moi ton nom au moins !

_Angel dit :_

C'est Bill ! Mais je vois pas ce que ca t'apporte de savoir ca ! Je m'en vais, je ne veux plus te parler !

_Tom dit :_

Non attends reste !

**Chapitre 4 : **

_Tom dit :_

Bill ??

_Tom dit :_

Je t'aime Bill, c'est peut-être con, t'es un mec, j'suis hétéro, on se connait pas vraiment, enfin pas en vrai, mais je t'aime…

Il avait juste eu le temps de lire ces derniers mots… Et il avait hoqueté à travers ses larmes… C'était dur d'être dur avec la personne qu'on aime… Et son cœur en était meurtri… Il n'accordait déjà pas sa confiance aux autres avant...il avait essayé de la lui donner...mais elle avait été démoli en à peine 5 minutes… Et là, il lui demandait une nouvelle chance ? Comment pouvait-il la lui donner ? Il avait peur… Et s'il n'était pas sincère ? Et s'il voulait lui faire du mal ? Et s'il voulait se moquer de lui ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on voudrait lui faire cela… Et ses derniers mots… Les plus beaux qui existent… Ceux qu'il n'avait jamais dits à personne… Qu'il avait envie de lui dire… Lui, les lui avaient dits… Mais peut-être qu'il le disait tout le temps… Lui…

Il se coucha sur son grand lit, tout habillé et il réfléchit… Soudain, un détail lui revint… Les roses étaient jaunes… Mais dans le langage des fleurs, cela voulait sans doute dire quelque chose non ? Personne n'achète des roses jaunes sans savoir leur signification… Il se releva donc et tapa une recherche sur Google. Les roses de cette couleur pouvaient revêtir plusieurs sens… L'infidélité d'une part, la jalousie d'autre part, mais rien qui n'avait un rapport avec eux… Enfin, il vit que cela signifiait également que celui qui offrait avait des sentiments pour l'autre mais qu'il ne savait pas si cela était réciproque… En lisant ces lignes, le cœur de Bill s'accéléra… Et si Tom était sincère…

Oui !! Tom était sincère, plus sincère qu'il ne l'avait sûrement été jusqu'à maintenant dans toutes ses relations... Et il pleurait. Première fois de sa vie qu'il pleurait autant... Par amour... Ou par manque d'amour. Bill ne comptait pas lui pardonner, il avait comprit cela de manière on ne peut plus clair.

Il pleura toute la nuit, même lorsque son corps ne renferma plus aucune goutte d'eau salée, son cœur lui, continua de saigner et de déverser tout son chagrin. Il détestait ce sentiment dégoulinant de guimauve, qui lui imposait un visage niais dès qu'il pensait à Bill… Mais c'était comme ça.

Les choses étaient à présent claires pour lui... Il allait le reconquérir... Ou le conquérir ? Il le séduirait, il le rendrait fou de lui, autant que lui l'était du brun. Il ne le laisserait pas filer. Non. Jamais.

OoO

Le matin, lorsque la mère de Tom entra dans sa chambre, celui-ci était sur sa chaise de bureau et il regardait le plafond. Il avait les yeux rouges, cernés et songeurs. Il n'avait pas quitté cette chaise de toute la nuit, trop prit dans ses pensées pour voir le soleil qui se levait déjà. Il était en retard pour ses cours... Mais il savait à présent ce qu'il devait faire.

La matinée lui sembla interminable. Chaque minute ses yeux s'accrochaient à sa montre, pensant même parfois que celle-ci devait être autant fatiguée que lui pour ne pas avancer plus vite. Sa journée de cours se terminait théoriquement à 18h, mais cela ne lui convenait pas pour mettre son plan à exécution.

A 14h il quitta donc son lycée, et oui il séchait, mais cela ne choqua personne puisque c'était plus qu'une habitude pour lui... Et cette fois c'était pour une bonne raison. Il déambula dans les rues, n'étant pas tout à fait sûr du chemin à prendre.

Il marchait d'un pas décidé, il avait un but à accomplir, un rêve à décrocher des étoiles, un fantasme à serrer dans ses bras.

Il arriva une heure plus tard devant le bahut de Bill. 15h... Il ne finirait peut-être pas tout de suite, mais il préférait arriver en avance qu'en retard. Il attendrait. Le stress commençant à augmenter d'abord d'heure en heure, puis de minutes en minutes et son cœur s'arrêta net lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie retentir.

Il fixa le portail avec attention regardant le flot d'élèves qui quittait le lycée, pour la plupart contents d'avoir terminé leur journée. Pas de Bill à l'horizon… Tom se renfrogna et attendit encore une heure. Il devait vraiment avoir une sale tête… Il était crevé… En plus, il n'avait pas mangé de la journée… Pour charmer le brun, il n'était décidément pas à son avantage…

17h sonna et le blond se redressa un peu du mur où il s'était à moitié affalé durant l'heure passée. Il scruta la cour et le vit enfin arriver. Il était encore plus beau que la dernière fois. Il avançait rapidement, et la tête baissée. Tom remarqua à quel point, il avait l'air mal à l'aise parmi les différents groupes d'élèves. Il passa devant lui sans même le voir et le blond lui courut après en criant « Bill ! ».

Au son de cette voix qui lui était inconnu, le brun stoppa net et se retourna brusquement. Il tomba nez à nez avec le blond. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il ne pût que balbutier :

-« To… Tom ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

-« Je… Une fois, tu m'avais dit dans quel lycée tu étais et comme tu ne voulais pas m'écouter sur MSN… » Répondit Tom en le détaillant du regard.

Bill se mit à rougir en se sentant regarder comme cela.

Il commença à marcher en silence suivi du blond. Il ne voulait pas s'attirer une quelconque attention de la part de ses pseudos camarades. Son esprit marchait à cent à l'heure et les questions fusaient de toute part. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans un parc non loin de là. Le brun ne se retourna pas...

Peut-être à cause de la colère qu'il ressentait... Peut-être à cause de l'autre sentiment qui l'habitait. Que devait-il faire ? Que devait-il dire ? Il se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre et un goût de sang était maintenant présent dans sa bouche. Ses doigts s'engourdissaient à force d'être ainsi malmenés dans ses poches... Et son cœur... Son cœur ? Il ne savait même pas s'il battait réellement...

Trop faiblement peut-être, ou peut-être trop rapidement il n'aurait pu le dire avec certitude. Il regardait inlassablement ses chaussures en attente de quelque chose... Un signe... Une parole... Un geste... Qu'importe du moment que cela brise le silence qui régnait entre les deux garçons.

Tom, juste derrière lui, le fit se retourner doucement puis ancra ses yeux noisette dans les siens en lui souriant tendrement. Bill rougit encore une fois et se décida à prendre la parole.

- Je t'écoute.

Tom ne s'attendait pas à ca… Du coup, il se mit à bafouiller :

- Hum, je... Je suis vraiment désolé de mon comportement... J'ai eu peur... C'est vrai que je n'avais pas imaginé que tu puisses être un garçon et ca m'a fais un choc mais je m'en remettrais… Finit-il essayant de détendre l'atmosphère en blaguant.

Bill fronça les sourcils puis esquissa un pauvre sourire.

- Tom... C'est bon... J'ai compris... Tu es hétéro mais tu culpabilises car t'es un gars gentil... Mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi... C'est pas ta faute... Ecoute, je te pardonne ! Maintenant tu peux me laisser et retourner draguer des filles...

Et il se retourna pour partir.

-Non, t'as pas comprit justement-Le retint Tom-A la base oui je suis hétéro, mais c'est différent avec toi… Je... Ca n'a pas d'importance que tu sois un mec... Tu vois ?

- Je... Tu attends quoi de moi Tom exactement ? J'ai besoin de savoir précisément... Je ne veux plus souffrir... Marmonna Bill.

-Et toi tu attends quoi de moi ? Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi non ? Tu souffres, je sais et j'en suis sincèrement désolé... Mais t'es pas le seul… Moi aussi j'ai besoin de savoir...

- Non… Je... J'ai jamais eu de relation Tom... Et la seule fois où j'en ai eu envie, tu m'as humilié...

Tom fût surpris de la révélation de Bill… Comment était-ce possible pour une bombe pareille ? Il se sentit flatté de la confiance qu'avait mise Bill en lui…

-Je... On peut dire que niveau garçon je ne suis pas très expérimenté moi non plus… Tu as dû le remarquer… Et ce n'était pas mon but de t'humilier… Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas oublier ca et recommencer depuis le début ? Sur de bonnes bases… Je sais que tu es un gars et tu sais que je suis débile maintenant…

Pour la première fois Bill sourit. D'un vrai sourire sincère qui retourna le cœur du blond...

- Tu n'es pas débile Tom...

-Juste très con c'est ca ?? Renchérit le blond.

Et le brun rigola...

-Tu crois que c'est trop tôt pour te dire que j'adore quand tu ris ? Demanda Tom, semblant rêveur…

Les joues de Bill rosirent. Il murmura en penchant la tête sur le côté, sa bouche se déformant en une moue adorable :

- Je veux bien recommencer... Mais fais gaffe à toi... C'est pas parce que je suis timide que je peux pas te faire bouffer ta casquette si tu me fais du mal !

-Je compte pas te faire de mal… Je crois que j'en ai assez fait pour pas mal de temps tu ne crois pas ?

- Moui c'est vrai. Répondit Bill.

-Hum, si je te propose un nouveau rendez-vous... tu accepterais ou pas ?

**Chapitre 5 : **

Les yeux de Bill s'illuminèrent...

- Ca dépend où…

- Un café concert, ca te dit ??

Bill acquiesça.

- D'accord ! Quand ? Où ?

Devant l'empressement évident du jeune brun, Tom fondit littéralement et il ne pût réprimer un rire.

-Dans deux jours, il y a Tokio Hotel qui passe au Dock en ville, ca te tente ?

-Oui, j'aime bien ce groupe. C'est sur qu'ils ne sont connus que localement mais je suis sur qu'ils finiront par percer ! A quelle heure, tu veux qu'on se retrouve ?

-A 21h. OK ?

- Oui d'accord ! On se retrouve devant. Conclut Bill.

-Ca marche... Je peux te raccompagner ? Enfin si ca te dérange pas ?

- Je... Oui, je veux bien. Répondit le brun en souriant.

Sur le chemin de la maison de Bill, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Leur complicité, aussi étonnant soit-il, était la même que sur MSN. Rien n'était cassé entre eux et cela les rassura grandement… Tom le raccompagna jusqu'à son portail. Ils étaient face à face et Bill était on ne peut plus gêné…

-Bon… Ben bye… Murmura le brun hésitant.

Le blond le trouva adorable. Il se pencha vers lui, l'embrassa doucement sur la joue et se releva effleurant sa bouche…

-A plus, beau brun… Répondit-il, charmeur.

Et il partit sans se retourner, laissant Bill devant chez lui, complètement hébété, un air niais sur son visage…

Le sourire de Tom quant à lui ne quittait pas ses lèvres, il était heureux et aurait presque pu sauter de joie si la rue n'avait pas été aussi fréquentée. Ce soir là il mangea comme cinq et s'endormit aussitôt qu'il s'était faufilé dans son lit. Cette journée avait été éreintante, mais au combien agréable au final.

Malheureusement pour lui, s'étant couché à 21h, il se retrouva en pleine forme à minuit tout juste. Il se releva, alla chercher un coca et de quoi grignoter un peu et se décida à allumer son ordinateur. Bizarrement la première chose qu'il regarda fut ses contacts MSN... N'y croyant pas vraiment, mais espérant tout de même pouvoir parler à son ange…

Il n'était pas là… Ca le déprima… Mais bon… Il le voyait dans deux jours… Et rien qu'à cette pensée, son moral remonta en flèche.

OoO

Le temps passa relativement vite… Ils se parlèrent une petite heure, le lendemain soir, de la même façon que les autres fois… Bill mettait comme de la distance entre eux… Enfin, il ne faisait plus de sous entendus du moins… Tom se demanda même s'il y avait une chance qu'il ait un jour, une relation avec le brun…

Mais en fait, Bill avait juste peur… Il stressait complètement de voir Tom dans moins de 24h… Et si Tom se fichait encore de lui ? Et s'il ne voulait pas être son petit ami ? Bill voulait sortir avec lui… Il en était amoureux… Et il ne concevait pas de rester seulement ami avec lui…

Toutes ces interrogations faisaient qu'il n'avait pas été trop naturel sur MSN ce soir là… Il espérait que le blond ne lui en voudrait pas… Raaaaa il devait positiver ! Tom avait des sentiments pour lui ! Il lui avait dit « je t'aime »… C'était surement pour qu'il accepte de l'écouter… Mais il finirait peut-être par l'aimer sincèrement… Il devait s'en persuader… Sinon, il n'y arriverait pas…

Tom, lui, n'appréhendait même plus ce rendez-vous... Il était juste surexcité par cette attente. La journée passa très vite et le soir venu il commença à se préparer disons... De bonne heure. Il voulait être sur de plaire au brun et mettait toute les chances de son côté. Il prit une bonne douche qui le soulagea de sa longue journée de cours et... Hum... Oui, d'autre chose aussi. Une fois complètement détendu, il sortit enfin de la salle de bain, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette qui enserrait sa taille. Il farfouilla un long moment dans sa penderie afin de trouver la tenue idéale pour cette première sortie... Il opta pour un baggy bleu foncé et deux tee-shirts... Un blanc recouvert d'un bleu marine… Oui il adorait superposer ses vêtements, c'était son style...

Il mit la touche finale avec un bandeau noir et une casquette blanche... Les chaussures ? Des baskets blanches bien évidemment.

Il avait beau être décontracté et expérimenté en matière de rencarts amoureux, Niveau sentiments, ce n'était pas le cas… Il commençait quand même à stresser légèrement à mesure que l'heure avançait et qu'il se rapprochait du lieu de rencontre.

Bill avait lui aussi choisi soigneusement sa tenue… Il y avait réfléchi toute la journée en cours et il avait retourné toute son armoire en rentrant. Finalement, après avoir prit une douche, il s'était décidé pour un petit pull rayé noir et blanc, un jean moulant noir et des baskets de la même couleur. Il avait soigneusement lissé ses cheveux, avait mis une bague, un bracelet et une grosse ceinture à tête de mort. Enfin, il s'était maquillé de façon à avoir un regard très pénétrant. Puis se rendant compte de l'heure, il se précipita hors de chez lui et courut jusqu'au lieu du rendez vous, le cœur battant la chamade.

Tom attendait devant le bar lorsque Bill arriva. Celui-ci ne put que répondre au sourire qui envahissait le visage du blond... Oui, le dreadé avait eu peur... Peur que Bill ne vienne pas... Peur qu'au final la seconde chance ne lui soit pas accordée... Alors, un sentiment énorme de soulagement s'était emparé de lui lorsqu'il avait aperçu l'androgyne arriver.

Il le trouvait tout simplement beau... Pensée étrange pour un homme hétéro il n'y à encore qu'une semaine. Bill s'approchait de lui et son cœur ne voulait obéir à ses ordres, ses demandes, ses suppliques pour se calmer... Non, il n'en faisait qu'à son bon vouloir et il voulait s'enflammer... Et le feu dans son cœur se propageait dans tout son corps... Il était amoureux.

Bill, lui, n'était guère dans un meilleur état. Il ne comprenait pas comment Tom pouvait lui faire un tel effet… Rien qu'à sa vue, il s'emportait déjà… Il avait envie qu'il ne sourit qu'à lui, qu'il ne se sente bien qu'avec lui, qu'il ne le quitte jamais… Il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de le toucher… A ces pensées, il sentit son visage s'empourprer… Ils n'étaient même pas ensemble… il se rapprocha et se planta devant lui en murmurant un petit « Salut », ne sachant pas trop bien comment se comporter.

Tom, se mit à sourire, attendri, et répondit « Coucou » en l'embrassant sur la joue. Le brun rougit délicieusement.

-Je vais pas te manger tu sais… Lui dit le blond.

-Ouais, je… Désolé. Marmonna Bill, boudeur.

En riant, Tom prit le brun par le bras et l'entraina à l'intérieur du bar qui commençait à se remplir.

Ils s'installèrent au fond, dans un petit coin isolé d'où il voyait parfaitement la scène improvisée pour la soirée. Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre afin de voir le groupe jouer et lorsque la musique résonnait dans la salle, Tom se penchait afin de pouvoir parler au creux de l'oreille du brun... Excuse pour rapprocher leurs corps... Feinte pour sentir son parfum...

Stratagème pour le séduire...

La soirée passait terriblement vite, le groupe était déjà à ranger leur matériel. Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps s'écouler, il leur avait filé entre les doigts et déjà il fallait se séparer... Cruelle réalité. Ils avaient passé un moment magique en compagnie de l'autre, parlant comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours… D'eux, de leur passion, de leur vie...

Tom n'avait pu empêcher ses mains de frôler le brun, de le découvrir timidement et avec réserve. Bill avait rougit, mais ne l'avait pas arrêté, il aimait ce contact doux et chaud... Oui, lui aussi voulait y croire après tout.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du café, les rues étaient illuminées et parcourues par les derniers passants de fin de soirée, pas tous totalement sobres d'ailleurs.

Le dreadé avait délicatement entrelacé ses doigts à ceux de Bill et ils marchaient lentement en direction de la maison du brun...

Lentement pour repousser la séparation...

Lentement pour repousser les aux revoir...

Mais déjà la demeure se dessinait au loin et les cœurs commençaient à se serrer.

Bill resserra inconsciemment sa main dans celle de Tom. Il se demandait s'ils sortaient ensemble ou pas… Il avait besoin que le blond le lui dise précisément… Il avait peur de se tromper… Est-ce que Tom avait l'intention de le revoir ?

Ils arrivèrent devant la grille et Bill se tourna vers le blond.

-Je… Tu voudrais qu'on se revoit ? Demanda-t-il la voix pleine d'espoir.

Tom ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était quoi cette question stupide ? Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

Ne le voyant pas répondre, le brun se fourvoya et tenta de se rattraper…

-Oh, pardon… Je suis désolé ! Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas… C'est pas grave… Après tout, je suis un gars et… Hmpf

Le blond voyant que Bill se méprenait et s'embrouillait ne trouva pas d'autre moyen pour le faire taire que de l'embrasser. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'enlaça tendrement. Il plaça une de ses mains dans sa nuque et l'autre entoura la taille fine du brun. Il bougea doucement sa bouche contre la sienne.

Bill, qui au départ, s'était crispé sous le coup de la surprise, se détendit rapidement. La langue de Tom entra doucement en contact avec les lèvres du brun, qui après une courte hésitation, entrouvrit la bouche. Le blond était doux. Il voulait que le premier baiser de celui, qu'il appelait maintenant son petit ami sans honte, soit tout bonnement parfait. Leurs langues se mêlèrent alors qu'ils resserrèrent leur étreinte. Ils étaient au paradis.

Tom finit par relâcher son brun et il lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Je pensais vraiment qu'avec la couleur des fleurs, tu aurais compris… C'est moi qui devrais m'interroger… On se voit sur MSN demain soir d'accord ?

Bill rougit violemment devant le regard incandescent du blond et murmura un petit « oui ».

Tom se mit à rire et déposa encore une fois ses lèvres sur celles du brun en une caresse légère. En se retirant, il murmura contre, « je t'aime ».

Le cœur de Bill battit violemment dans sa poitrine et il écarquilla les yeux. Il voulu répondre quelque chose mais Tom s'était déjà détourné et repartait le long de la rue. Il resta donc là, les bras ballants, une minute à peine avant de lui courir après.

-Tom ! Attends !

**Chapitre 6 :**

Surpris, le dit Tom se retourna. Bill se jeta à moitié sur lui et le serra fort contre lui en souriant à s'en péter la mâchoire. Le blond, rigolant, répondit à son étreinte. Au bout de cinq minutes, le brun s'éloigna un peu. Il l'embrassa encore une fois du bout des lèvres et lui glissa à l'oreille « Moi aussi, je t'aime ». Puis il repartit gaiement chez lui laissant sur le trottoir un Tom émerveillé.

Ce dernier n'aurait pu dire avec précision combien de temps il mit à rentrer, ni même quel chemin il avait emprunté... Ses pas l'avaient porté au travers de la ville jusque devant chez lui. Il avait dû marcher longtemps... Ses jambes étaient lourdes, sa montre indiquait 1h45. Il venait à peine de quitter le brun et déjà s'impatientait de le revoir, de lui parler, de lui écrire...

Toute une journée à attendre... Il était soulagé car il savait à présent que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait étaient partagés. Il avait décidément beaucoup de mal à croire ce qui lui arrivait... Il avait rencontré quelqu'un par internet... En était tombé amoureux... Et était heureux qu'il s'agisse d'un garçon car il n'aurait voulu personne d'autre que Bill... Non, pour rien au monde.

Il pénétra dans la maison le plus silencieusement possible et monta dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit tout habillé... C'était devenu une habitude pour lui ces derniers temps.

Bill quant à lui avait été se coucher aussitôt après, mais ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il repensait inlassablement à ce premier baiser... Si tendre ; à ces paroles... Si douces ; à Tom... Si gentil. Il caressait ses lèvres du bout des doigts comme pour se réconforter, s'assurer que tout ceci était réel et se rappeler une dernière fois des sensations.

OoO

Un mois de cours passa pour nos amoureux. Il fût entrecoupé de conversations MSN et de quelques rendez-vous. Ils se découvraient en vrai et c'était quand même bien diffèrent du virtuel… Mieux… Beaucoup mieux… Bill se détendait au fur et à mesure et se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec Tom… Il savourait sa première relation à chaque instant et était vraiment heureux… Le blond, quand à lui, était sur un petit nuage… Il était vraiment dingue de son brun et ne le cachait pas… Ses amis et ses parents ne l'avaient pas encore rencontré mais Tom les avait mis au courant très rapidement… Au départ, ils avaient été étonnés mais vu les étoiles dans les yeux du dreadé quand il en parlait, ils ne purent que se dire que si leur fils était heureux alors le sexe de l'élu de son cœur n'avait pas d'importance….

Oui. Un mois jour pour jour qu'ils sortaient ensemble, qu'ils apprenaient à se connaître, à s'aimer davantage. Tom avait décidé de fêter ça dignement en invitant son petit ami dans un restaurant. A cet instant il se félicita d'avoir économisé l'argent de son petit boulot d'été... Il pouvait ainsi faire les choses en grand.

Cela pouvait paraître ridicule d'investir autant de temps, d'argent et de sentiment dans une relation aussi récente, mais le blond n'en avait que faire. Bien que le côté totalement romantique de la chose ne colle pas vraiment à sa personnalité, il était persuadé que Bill était fait pour lui, qu'il était l'amour de sa vie.

Ce soir là Tom alla chercher le brun chez lui et le guida au travers des rues, jusque dans une ruelle, débouchant dans une impasse. Bill sentit son cœur s'affoler, ses membres se raidir, ses doigts se crisper... Il n'allait tout de même pas revivre ce cauchemard ?

Il soupira de soulagement lorsque Tom le tira à l'intérieur d'un petit restaurant, très joli, magnifiquement décoré, ambiancé avec soin et très intimiste. La soirée fut merveilleuse, les plats délicieux, la musique apaisante... Le seul bémol à tout cela était que malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin.

Le repas était fini, la note payée, les vêtements enfilés et déjà ils ressortaient de ce cocon douillet. Le froid de la rue contrastait avec la chaleur de ce rêve.

Bill tendit sa main et prit d'un courage qu'il ne se connaissait pas, l'enfouit dans la poche du blond afin d'y retrouver la douceur de ses doigts. Tom sourit à ce geste qu'il savait important aux yeux de l'androgyne... Non qui était important pour lui... Bill avait enfin confiance en lui.

Ils marchèrent de longues minutes ainsi avant d'atteindre le quartier résidentiel et la maison du brun. Sur le pas de la porte, ils se regardèrent encore quelques instants, savourant les dernières minutes de ce rendez-vous.

Leurs corps étaient proches et leurs souffles encore plus. Bill marmonna un léger « j'ai passé une excellente soirée » avant de sceller leurs lèvres. Le baiser était doux et amoureux, tendre et sentimental. Le brun avait très envie de sentir Tom toujours plus près de lui… Il rapprocha leurs corps et plaça ses bras autour de sa nuque en appuyant légèrement sur sa tête pour approfondir l'échange. Leurs langues se frottaient sensuellement et le piercing de Bill rendait le baiser encore plus excitant. Le blond n'était pas en reste et gémit sourdement en sentant le brun se coller à lui. Il descendit lentement ses mains et les posa sur les fesses de Bill qui hoqueta quand elles pressèrent son postérieur collant leurs érections ensembles. Ils entamèrent un mouvement plutôt langoureux qui s'amplifia quand le dreadé accola le brun à sa porte.

Tom était complètement excité… Cependant, il sentit Bill se tendre un peu lorsqu'il se frotta un peu plus fort contre lui donc il ralentit peu à peu la cadence, redonnant ainsi au baiser son allure initiale. Le brun lui en fût intérieurement reconnaissant, heureux d'avoir un petit ami si attentif et respectueux. Mais le blond n'était pas dupe… Il avait bien vu au cours du mois qui s'était écoulé que l'androgyne avait tendance à se crisper lorsqu'il posait les mains sur lui… A part lorsqu'il le faisait de lui-même ou que le dreadé lui avait vraiment manqué… Il avait des doutes sur le pourquoi de ces blocages mais ne voulait pas lui faire peur, donc il espérait qu'il finirait par se confier à lui…

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et restèrent front contre front en se souriant.

-Dis Bill, j'me demandais si tu voudrais venir dormir chez moi vendredi soir ? Mes parents ne sont pas là du week-end… S'enquit Tom d'un ton hésitant.

Il avait peur de brusquer le brun… Mais en même temps, l'inviter à dormir ne l'engageait pas à quoi que ce soit… Bill ouvrit de grands yeux et commença à paniquer… Il avait envie d'aller chez lui… Mais il n'était pas prêt à… Tom sembla lire en lui parce qu'il le serra brusquement contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Chut, calme-toi mon ange… Si tu ne veux pas c'est pas grave… mais c'était juste pour dormir, rien de plus… Si tu veux, on ne dort même pas ensemble hein…

- Je, Tomi, pardonne moi… J'ai des problèmes avec… Ce genre de choses… Enfin, tu vois… Tu as du le remarquer…-Le concerné acquiesça-Laisse moi du temps s'il te plait… Je t'expliquerai bientôt…

- D'accord mais je m'inquiète moi…

-Non, non, ne t'inquiète surtout pas… Je t'aime et je veux rester avec toi… En fait je suis vraiment heureux en ce moment et je… Vendredi soir, je viendrais dormir chez toi… Et avec toi. Finit le brun en rougissant adorablement.

Il cacha sa tête dans le cou du blond qui rigola doucement.

-Je suis content… Je t'aime aussi Bill… Répondit Tom sentant son cœur se gonfler de joie.

Et sur un dernier baiser, il partit laissant là un brun avec un air niais qui ne le quittait plus depuis un mois…

Les parents de Bill avaient assisté à presque toute la scène d'au revoir depuis la fenêtre du salon et étaient vraiment contents que leur fils ait trouvé un si charmant parti…

OoO

La fin de la semaine arriva vite et le brun stressait complètement… Il se trouvait littéralement ridicule mais il avait du mal à se contrôler… Et s'il se faisait avoir ? Non… Il savait que Tom l'aimait… Il avait vraiment cherché à se faire pardonner son comportement odieux de leur première rencontre, il devait croire en sa bonne foi et son amour… C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il se dirigea vers la maison du dreadé ; le vendredi soir à 19h.

Il sonna et attendit. Il sourit pour lui-même en entendant des pas rapides se rapprocher, puis un grand boum et des jurons lâchés dans l'air. Un Tom les cheveux détachés, l'air ahuri ouvrit la porte. Bill se mit à rire et embrassa doucement le blond qui n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf.

-Salut toi ! Alors, on avait peur que je m'en aille ?

Pour une des premières fois, Tom se mit à rougir et bégaya.

-Non, ben non, je…

Il fût à nouveau coupé par les lèvres du brun. Il soupira d'aise et approfondit le baiser. Ils finirent par se séparer.

-T'as l'intention de me faire dormir dehors ? Demanda Bill, un sourire en coin.

Le dreadé lui tira la langue, puis le prit par la main et le traîna à l'intérieur en riant avec lui.

Il l'attira dans le séjour d'un air mystérieux et rêveur. Bill resta là... Les yeux plantés sur le décor... Emerveillé. Il y avait des bougies disposées un peu partout, créant une ambiance romantique.

Le brun avait un sourire béat sur le visage, surprit par cette nouvelle facette que lui laissait apercevoir son petit ami.

La table était recouverte de pétales de rose et les assiettes étaient dressées de jolie manière. Lorsque l'androgyne demanda à Tom s'il avait fait tout cela, il ne vit qu'un sourire enfantin sur ses lèvres.

Il se sentait gâté... Vraiment... Aimé...  
Ils s'installèrent sur les petits coussins déposés à même le sol et dégustèrent ce délicieux repas...Plaisantant de choses et d'autres... Se frôlant les doigts par moment... Se dévorant des yeux tout le temps... L'atmosphère était douce et chaleureuse toute en se chargeant d'électricité au fil du temps qui passait.

Le repas était fini... Ils avaient débarrassé la table... Et l'angoisse envahissait le brun... L'intimité arrivait... Trop vite... Trop forte. Tom rompit le silence le premier... Silence qu'il n'avait lui même pas ressentit... Gêne qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé...

« On monte regarder un DVD dans ma chambre ? » lâcha le dreadé.

**Chapitre 7 :**

Sorti de ses peurs le brun ne put que répondre un timide « Hm » en rougissant. Ils allaient être seuls... Dans la chambre de Tom... Une chambre avec un lit... Un lit plein de sous entendu...

Ils montèrent calmement, main dans la main. Bill se laissait tirer, n'opposant aucune résistance. Il voulait y aller, mais redoutait ce qui allait se passer. Il avait confiance en Tom, mais la peur le tiraillait, les mauvais souvenirs ressurgissaient contre sa volonté.  
La porte s'ouvrit... L'invité détailla la pièce. Un grand lit, une table de chevet, un bureau, un ordinateur, une armoire, un petit meuble avec une télé, de grands rideaux et quelques posters accrochés au mur... Et des photos d'eux. Bill sourit, se détendant instantanément à cette vue, il se rappelait du moment où elles avaient été prises, de cet instant de bonheur et de complicité.  
Tom lui lâcha la main et lui indiqua de s'asseoir en partant en direction d'une étagère où était disposé les films.

- Tu veux quel style de film ? Demanda le blond.

- Hum, je n'en sais rien qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Des films d'horreur…

- Ah non tout mais pas ça, je vais avoir peur ! Lâcha le brun dans une grimace.

- Je sais ! Comme ça tu viendras te blottir dans mes bras ! Rigola Tom, un sourire illuminant son visage.

Après dix bonnes minutes de négociation, ils se mirent d'accord... Ce serait « Gladiator ». Tom mit le film à partir et vint s'installer derrière Bill sur le lit, le positionnant confortablement entre ses jambes. Le brun fut d'abord réticent, mais au bout de quelques instants, il se laissa totalement aller dans les bras protecteurs du dreadé. Tom qui connaissait ce film presque par cœur, fut vite déconnecté et embrassait maintenant Bill dans le cou. Celui-ci avait inconsciemment penché sa tête afin de laisser un accès plus facile vers sa chair. Il frissonna au contact chaud et humide d'une langue qui retraçait une ligne invisible, de son épaule jusqu'à son oreille. Gémit doucement en sentant des dents se resserrer sur son lobe. Trembla de plaisir à la sensation d'une main sur son ventre, savourant le toucher des doigts sur sa peau... C'était bon. Il fermait les yeux pour découvrir chaque nouvelle émotion qui l'envahissait.

Il sentit Tom bouger, se défaire de cette étreinte, anéantir cette chaleur entre leur corps et Bill, bien malgré lui, laissa échapper un souffle de mécontentement... Le blond se recula, laissant le brun complètement affolé du vide qu'il laissait en lui. Sans même sans apercevoir, Bill attrapa le tee-shirt de Tom et le tira fortement contre lui. Celui-ci retomba presque sur son corps... Un peu surpris, il le regardait, attendant une réponse... Un seul mot... Emplit de sens... De sous entendus... De promesses… Ou tout ce que l'on peut imaginer, réussit à franchir les lèvres de Bill... « Reste ». Les yeux noirs et la peau teintée de désir, il suppliait presque Tom de ne pas le laisser seul.

Ce dernier craqua bien évidemment. Il ne bougea donc pas. Laissa son corps reposer contre celui de l'androgyne. Passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt. Les baiser avaient repris... Enivrants…

Les lèvres du blond étaient partout sur Bill... Sur son cou, ses joues, sa mâchoire, ses lèvres... Tout y passait... Rien n'était abandonné.  
Le brun ne réfléchissait plus, ne pensait plus, ne respirait même plus... Il ne faisait que ressentir. Ressentir ce plaisir que lui offrait Tom. Il sentit une langue sur son torse, parcourir et découvrir soigneusement chaque recoin, chaque sensation, chaque parfum. Puis une peau chaude, douce, perturbante contre lui, réchauffer son corps déjà brûlant. Tom était face à lui, à moitié sur lui…

Ils étaient torse nu. Quand est-ce que cela était arrivé ? A quel moment son tee-shirt l'avait-il quitté ? Le brun ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il aimait ce contact, il l'enivrait, mais il paniquait.  
C'était trop... Trop rapide... Trop poussé... Trop sexuel.

Il se crispa totalement lorsqu'il sentit la main de Tom sur son sexe. Elle le caressait, doucement et tendrement... Amoureusement et... Passionnément.

Tom était bouillant... Les sensations grisantes, le plaisir intense et l'excitation ensorcelante avaient raison de lui. Il gémissait dans le baiser. Ses lèvres et ses mains bougeaient d'elles-mêmes. Il n'était plus que désir brûlant pour son amant. Ses doigts caressaient le membre retenu prisonnier dans l'étroitesse du pantalon de Bill et déjà essayaient-ils de s'insinuer à l'intérieur, retrouvant ainsi, encore plus de chaleur, encore plus de contact, encore plus de plaisir.

Il ne vit rien arriver et en moins de cinq secondes il se retrouva à l'autre bout du lit, sonné. Le brun venait de le gifler. Jamais personne n'avait levé la main sur lui. Il s'apprêtait à se redresser pour gueuler copieusement sur Bill lorsqu'il vit dans quel état il était. Recroquevillé…. Tremblant… Sanglotant… Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se précipita sur le brun. Il le prit délicatement contre lui et essaya de l'apaiser comme il put.

-Chut… Mon ange… Calme-toi… Pardonne-moi… Je suis désolé…

-Je… Ne t'excuse pas… Je n'aurai jamais du te frapper… Pardon…

-Non, je, tout est de ma faute, j'ai été trop loin mais je t'aime tellement et j'ai tellement envie de toi… Je suis là, je vais faire attention d'accord ? Je vais t'aider…

Le brun accroché fortement au dreadé se calmait peu à peu. Il se sentait vraiment bien avec Tom et avait eu le reflexe de le frapper pour le faire cesser… Il n'avait pas voulu ca… IL aurait pu juste le repousser mais sa peur avait parlé pour lui… Mais il se sentait tellement mal… Il n'était pas celui qu'il fallait à Tom… Lui qui avait déjà eu de nombreuses relations et qui avait besoin de sexe... Bill était désespérément amoureux de lui mais il ne pouvait pas le priver de cela… C'était important… Il valait mieux s'en séparer…

Le cœur se serrant à cette idée, il se sépara du blond et parla doucement mais fermement :

- Tom… Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter là tous les deux…

Le dreadé ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés, ne comprenant pas.

- Mais, mais pourquoi ?

-Je… Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi… Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux bien que j'en ai envie, en plus je te frappe, je suis renfermé et timide… Tu mérites beaucoup mieux Tom…

Et sur ces paroles, il se leva, enfilant son T-shirt rapidement et se précipita hors de la chambre, descendant les escaliers à toute vitesse, hoquetant de peine.

Le blond mit très peu de temps à se ressaisir et courut à sa suite.

-Bill !! Bill ! Ne pars pas ! Attends !

Il réussit à le rattraper avant qu'il ne passe la porte et se serra contre lui, torse contre dos.

-Bill ! Je t'en supplie, me laisse pas, j'ai besoin de toi…-Il se mit à pleurer-Me laisse pas…

Le brun se débattait sans succès et se laissa alors aller à ses pleurs. Il se retourna et encercla le blond de ses bras pour pleurer plus à son aise dans le creux de son cou.

- Désolé Tom, pardon, pardon, pardon… Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer…

Ils restèrent là de longues minutes, s'apaisant mutuellement. Puis le dreadé releva la tête de Bill et mit son front contre le sien.

-Je t'aime… J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra… Pour que tu m'expliques d'où vient ton mal être et que tu sois prêt… Il faut juste que tu ais confiance moi… Pour ne pas que ce qu'il s'est produit tout à l'heure recommence… Il faut que tu arrives à pouvoir me dire ce que tu ressens au moment où tu les ressens, que tu me stoppes calmement dès qu'il y a un problème et surtout que tu comprennes et saches que je ne te ferai jamais de mal et que je ne te forcerai jamais à quoi que ce soit, tu veux bien essayer de faire cela mon ange ?

Le brun acquiesça et prit la main du blond pour le remmener en haut. Arrivé dans la chambre de ce dernier, il referma la porte et murmura :

-Je t'aime aussi Tom… Tu veux bien te laisser faire ?

Ce dernier, bien qu'un peu surpris répondit affirmativement.

Bill le déshabilla alors lentement ; il déboucla sa ceinture et fit glisser son baggy à ses pieds. Puis il lui ôta ses chaussettes et se redressa. Devant l'air interrogateur du blond, il sourit doucement, posa un baiser sur ses lèvres et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Puis il les posa à la base de son propre haut et les fit remonter pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il lui enlève. Le blond relativement sonné fit ce qu'on lui disait. Il tenta de le toucher le moins possible pour ne surtout pas le brusquer. Bill, touché repris ses mains et les fit glisser sur son torse. Il les dirigea vers sa propre ceinture et l'aida à la déboucler. Son jean tomba de lui-même au sol. Il enleva avec ses pieds ses chaussettes et se retrouva dans la même tenue que Tom. Ce dernier rougit devant leur nudité. Il n'avait jamais autant désiré quelqu'un comme il pouvait désirer Bill… Et ce, même s'il était un homme…

Mais il savait bien qu'il ne ferait rien avec le brun avant un moment… Et il s'en moquait au fond… Il l'aimait trop pour ne pas respecter ses choix… Aussi, se contrôlait-il relativement bien…

Le brun l'entraina jusqu'au lit où il enleva les draps pour se glisser dedans. Il y fit entrer Tom et se colla à lui pour qu'ils se câlinent gentiment. Leurs peaux nues l'une contre l'autre rendait cela vraiment très agréable… Bill, la tête dans le cou du blond, se dit qu'il était temps de se confier… Seuls ses parents étaient au courant, mais Tom devait savoir… C'était important pour que leur relation avance…

**Chapitre 8 :**

Il se mit alors à parler, le dreadé l'écoutant attentivement :

-Lorsque j'avais 15 ans, donc il y a un peu moins de trois ans, j'habitais à Berlin et en rentrant en seconde, je me suis fait un de mes premiers amis. Il s'appelait Andreas et je découvrais vraiment ce qu'était l'amitié à ses côtés… Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais… On sortait beaucoup, on parlait, on se confiait, j'étais heureux d'avoir enfin quelqu'un sur qui je pouvais compter…-Il s'interrompit puis repris d'une voix un peu tremblante-Dans ce lycée, il y avait une bande de racailles qui ne m'aimaient pas… Mais bizarrement, depuis que je m'étais vraiment lié avec Andreas qui était en première, ils me laissaient tranquille, alors qu'en troisième, ils m'insultaient constamment. Mais… Mais un jour, il m'a demandé de le rejoindre dans le préau désaffecté du lycée. J'y suis donc allé et là… Il… Il était là et il n'était pas tout seul… Je…-Il éclata en sanglot, Tom le serra plus fort-Il était avec cette bande de gars et en fait il s'était foutu de ma gueule depuis le début… Tout était prévu… Ils voulaient m'humilier… Ils m'ont tapé dessus… Puis, ils m'ont forcé à les toucher et à les… Oh mon dieu Tom… Ils m'ont obligé à les sucer mais, mais un prof est arrivé donc ca je l'ai presque pas fait… Mais ils s'amusaient à tout filmer avec leurs portables et ils riaient…- Ses pleurs étaient violents maintenant, mais cela lui faisait du bien quelque part…-Le prof a alerté la police et il les a arrêté avant que ca n'aille encore plus loin… Alors, alors après, j'ai porté plainte, ils ont été jugés et moi j'ai déménagé ici avec mes parents… Et… Et depuis… J'ai peur que ca recommence…

Tom sanglotait aussi. Comment pouvait-on avoir fait du mal à son ange ? Il aurait pu tuer les ordures qui avaient fait ca…

-Merci… Merci de me faire confiance… Je suis là maintenant… Il ne t'arrivera plus rien… Je te protégerai, je te le promets Bill…

Le brun se redressa alors et regarda Tom dans les yeux. Ils se sourirent à travers leurs larmes et leurs lèvres s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre s'ouvrant instantanément pour laisser leurs langues passer. Un long et doux baiser s'engagea alors et ils se calmèrent comme cela…

Epuisés par tous ces évènements, ils s'endormirent enlacés, les membres tendrement entremêlés.

OoO

Au petit matin, Tom aurait préféré un meilleur réveil. En effet, bien qu'étant toujours amoureusement blottit dans les bras de son petit ami, le réveil fut brutal... Son père était rentré dans sa chambre en criant presque.

- Tom, t'as vu l'heure ? Il est presque midi, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

L'homme ouvrit les rideaux et se stoppa net en voyant une petite tête brune aux longs cheveux s'engouffrer davantage dans l'étreinte de son fils pour lutter contre cette lumière aveuglante qui envahissait la pièce.

- Tom... Ta mère va hurler... Elle t'avait pourtant interdit de ramener des filles ici. Maugréa le père.

- Et bah tout va bien alors. Répondit malicieusement le blond.

- Pardon ?

Tom qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, souleva simplement les draps et découvrit ainsi leurs deux corps encore vêtu de leurs boxers. Le père, surprit, ne put prononcer qu'un timide « Oh... Et bien... Heu... Levez-vous quand même » et sortit de la pièce complètement rouge.

Les parents savaient l'amour que leurs fils portaient pour un autre garçon, mais les voir dans le même lit était quelque chose de particulièrement étrange... Et un peu dérangeant peut-être.

Le blond se décida enfin à émerger et entreprit de bien réveiller sa moitié. Il déposa de tendres baisers partout sur son visage pour finir par ses lèvres sur lesquelles il s'attarda. Bill soupira et répondit doucement au baiser qui resta néanmoins en surface.

Mais tout à coup il sembla redescendre sur terre et se redressa.

- C'est… C'est ton père qui est rentré y a 5 minutes ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Mon dieu, Tom, il faut que je fasse quoi moi ?

Il paniquait complètement.

- Oh, doucement mon ange. Ils savent que je suis amoureux d'un garçon, t'inquiète pas… Mais normalement ils devaient rentrer demain seulement… Bon, alors on va s'habiller et descendre, et je vais te présenter.

Quelque peu rassuré, l'androgyne partit à la salle de bain pour retrouver un air présentable.

Là, posé devant le miroir, regardant le reflet que lui renvoyait celui-ci, se faisant un brin de toilette et se redonnant forme humaine, il réalisa qu'il n'était en fait pas du tout rassuré. Il tremblait comme une feuille morte. Tom allait lui présenter ses parents ?

C'était trop tôt... Trop formel... Trop... ? Tom l'aimait donc au point de faire les présentations d'usage. Bill vit se dessiner un immense sourire sur ses lèvres qu'il n'arrivait pas à effacer.

Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure... Record suprême de rapidité pour lui... Il sortit de la salle de bain, toujours avec ce sourire niais et ce regard dégoulinant de bonheur.

Une heure plus tard, il s'avéra qu'il était toujours vivant. Non, les parents de Tom ne l'avaient pas mangé, ni étranglé, ni même torturé... La matinée commençait finalement plutôt bien.

Ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien pendant le petit déjeuner et les parents du dreadé avaient été agréablement surpris de découvrir en Bill un garçon si gentil, sensible et timide. Dès que leur fils avait un petit geste tendre envers le brun, ce dernier rougissait adorablement. Et la façon dont leur progéniture le dévorait des yeux ne rendait leur couple que plus attendrissant. Décidément, cet androgyne avait littéralement métamorphosé leur enfant. Ils sentaient qu'ils n'auraient pas vraiment de mal à accepter son homosexualité en fin de compte…

Lorsque Tom raccompagna Bill le samedi en fin d'après-midi, ce dernier insista pour le présenter à son tour… Le blond, bien que plus à l'aise, n'était pas particulièrement partant. Mais cela se passa relativement bien également et il se fit même embrasser par la mère du brun qui était vraiment heureuse pour son petit Bill tout timide.

OoO

Les garçons ne cessaient de se voir, presque tous les jours lorsque cela était possible. Promenade en ville, cinéma, boîte de nuit, bar, petits resto sympa, tout y passait. Ils ne se cachaient pas, se tenant la main dans les rues ou même marchant bras dessus bras dessous, se moquant éperdument du regard des passants.

L'un des plus beaux jours dans la vie de Bill fut un samedi, environ un mois et demie après le début de leur relation. Ils se promenaient ensemble, comme chaque week-end, et Tom fut interpellé par toute une bande de jeunes. Le cœur de Bill s'était tout d'abord affolé, mais bien vite, il s'était gonflé de bonheur... Oui, Tom l'avait présenté... Il avait dit ouvertement à ses amis qu'il était son petit ami... Qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Ils étaient très officiellement un couple.

Tom était aux petits soins pour le brun, attentionné et tendre, écoutant la moindre de ses plaintes. Car oui, il arrivait encore que le blond dépasse un peu les limites. Celles-ci étaient floues et chaque jour ils les repoussaient un peu plus.

OoO

En ce samedi soir, Bill et Tom étaient pelotonnés dans le lit du brun en boxer et s'embrassaient passionnément. La semaine avait été dure. C'était celle de leur deux mois et ils ne s'étaient pas vus une seule fois… Du coup, l'androgyne avait dit au blond de venir chez lui pour le week-end. Après avoir passé l'après midi à bosser, le repas s'était fait en famille, sous entendu avec les parents de Bill. L'ambiance avait été bon enfant, et sitôt la table débarrassée, les deux jeunes étaient montés à l'étage.

Ils avaient une semaine de bécotage à rattraper après tout. Ils s'étaient donc déshabillés et s'étaient mis au lit. Les caresses tout d'abord innocentes se révélèrent être de plus en plus poussées. Ils se dévoraient littéralement la bouche et ondulaient l'un contre l'autre. Tom crut qu'il allait devenir fou lorsque Bill pressa de ses mains ses fesses pour le plaquer plus contre lui. Ils gémirent longuement à ce geste. Mais le blond ne prenait pas d'initiatives même si c'était extrêmement dur (dans tous les sens du terme XD). Il ne voulait pas le brusquer à nouveau. Mais le brun n'était pas vraiment de cet avis… Il avait très très envie de Tom et son amour pour lui surpassait sa peur… Il n'était bien sur pas prêt à faire grand chose mais il voulait avancer.

Ses mains qui étaient plaquées sur les fesses du blond passèrent sous le boxer et se mirent à caresser la peau nue. Tom haleta et s'étonna du geste de Bill, mais là encore il ne répondit pas. Mais lorsque ce dernier se mit à parler, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement et son souffle se coupa.

-Tom… Touche-moi s'il te plait… Murmura-t-il dans son cou.

-Mais… Je… Tu es sur que tu le veux ? Balbutia-t-il.

Le brun pour renforcer sa demande descendit son boxer et celui du blond. En sentant leurs virilités gonflées se toucher, ils hoquetèrent. Tom prit alors en main leurs deux sexes et imprima un doux mouvement de vas et viens tout en étouffant leurs gémissements respectifs en l'embrassant langoureusement. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à atteindre la jouissance et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre.

-Merci de me faire confiance mon ange… Murmura le blond en déposant un baiser sur le bout du nez de Bill qui lui sourit dans la pénombre.

-Merci à toi de m'aimer et de me faire me sentir moi… Répondit alors ce dernier.

Un pas de plus était fait…

**Chapitre 9 :**

Une semaine passa, tranquillement, et la fin du week-end arrivait. Les deux amants se promenaient dans le centre ville. Tom avait le bras sur les épaules du brun et ils regardaient une vitrine de magasin, choisi un peu par hasard dans le grand alignement de boutiques en tous genres. Le dreadé n'observait qu'à peine se qui se présentait devant lui, laissant à Bill le loisir de s'extasier tout seul. En effet, le blond, lui, était plus préoccupé par les reflets que lui renvoyait la grande devanture... Deux jeunes qui passaient derrière eux.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Tom ? Demanda soudainement l'androgyne.

- Rien pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas, t'es tout tendu là !

Effectivement Tom était particulièrement stressé et cela inquiétait Bill qui ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il pouvait voir les os de sa mâchoire se crisper et sa respiration se faire plus nerveuse. Le blond lâcha juste un «viens» en tirant le brun afin de s'éloigner un peu, mais déjà une voix les interpellait.

- Hey ce serait pas le petit Tomi là-bas ?

Bill avait tenté de se retourner pour voir les personnes qui semblaient connaître son petit ami, mais Tom le maintenait fermement en lui indiquant de continuer. Ils entendaient les voix se rapprocher d'eux... Entre les « Vas y présente nous ta copine » et les « viens on va parler du bon vieux temps » le brun sentait le dreadé s'énerver de seconde en seconde.

Une main attrapa le bras du blond pour le forcer à se retourner.

- Bah alors, tu fuis tes amis maintenant ? Cracha le plus vieux des deux garçons.

- On n'a jamais été des amis ! Rectifia Tom.

- Regarde Joe, c'est pas une fille... C'est un mec... Tom a viré tantouze ma parole ?

Bill eu un mouvement de recul et murmura à son tour un léger « viens » à l'intention de Tom, mais déjà celui-ci voyait rouge et commençait à ne plus se contenir, ses poings se crispant et la rage montant dans ses veines.

- Et alors ça te pose un problème connard ?

- Absolument pas – dit le plus jeune d'un air totalement hypocrite – c'est les gars de la maison qui auraient été content de le savoir, ils auraient eu de quoi se soulager…

- Répète sale fils de pute !

Tom était prêt à lui sauter à la gorge, Bill essayait de le retenir, de calmer un peu la colère qui s'emparait de son petit ami sans trop comprendre réellement la situation.

- Ils auraient mieux fait de pas te laisser sortir t'es toujours aussi fou qu'avant toi ! Ricana Joe.

Le poing partit tout seul et Tom éjecta Bill de la bagarre qui débutait. Il se retrouva à quelques pas des trois garçons, complètement tétanisé par ce qu'il voyait. Les coups n'en finissaient pas et Tom, bien que seul, n'avait aucun mal à tenir tête aux deux autres. Certaines injures volaient et parmi les divers noms d'oiseaux le brun pouvait distinguer quelques phrases prononcées avec haine...

« Tu comptes nous envoyer à l'hosto nous aussi peut-être ? » Fut celle qui marqua le plus Bill. Cependant il ne prit pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, le sang qu'il voyait s'écraser au sol le paniquant furieusement. Le regard de Tom était complètement différent de celui qu'il lui connaissait et il avait peur... Peur de ce Tom qu'il n'aimait pas... Peur de ce Tom complètement enragé.

Ils se séparèrent tous en même temps en entendant les sirènes de police encore lointaines, comme un signal d'alarmes qu'eux seuls avaient su déchiffrer. Tom attrapa violement le bras de Bill et le traîna un peu plus loin, dans un parc. Là il s'assit sur l'herbe en essuyant d'un revers de la main le sang qui dégoulinait de sa lèvre coupée... Ou peut-être de son arcade...

Il n'aurait su dire avec précision quelle partie était blessée de celle qui était intacte.

Le brun, lui, resta debout, les mains sur les hanches. Son regard exprimait divers sentiments. De la colère et de la peur dues au comportement de Tom et du soulagement qu'ils n'aient rien de grave. Alors que le dreadé se nettoyait sommairement avec un mouchoir : il se décida à parler en essayant de se calmer.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? Et ils sortent d'où ces gars ? Mais t'es complètement malade !! Tu aurais pu être sérieusement blessé ! Et pourquoi ils disaient tout cela ? Tom ! Ce n'était pas mon Tom que j'avais en face de moi il y a quelques minutes !

Le blond avait baissé la tête face à l'emportement et à la peur qui semblait tirailler le brun. Il ne répondait pas, il avait honte…

- Putain Tom réponds-moi !!

Ce dernier soupira et murmura :

- Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée…

- Je crois que tu n'as pas trop le choix ! Répondit Bill fermement.

- Je… Ok… Ne m'interromps pas s'il te plait alors…

Le brun s'assit à côté du blond et mit sa main sur son genou comme pour le rassurer. Tom ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'après ses explications Bill ne serait plus forcément aussi tendre avec lui…

- Il y a une partie de mon passé que personne ne connait hormis mes parents… Je… C'est vraiment très douloureux pour moi… J'ai eu une petite sœur qui s'appelait Wendy… Elle est morte quand j'avais douze ans…-Ses yeux se voilèrent de larmes et Bill se crispa- Elle… Elle en avait huit… Un chauffard l'a renversé devant chez nous et elle est morte sur le coup…

- Je suis désolé Tomi… Murmura le brun qui le serra contre lui pour tenter de l'apaiser.

- Je ne m'en suis jamais remis… J'ai commencé à en vouloir à la terre entière et à devenir incontrôlable… Je suis devenu violent et je passais mon temps à me battre… J'étais rentré dans un groupe de racailles et on enchainait les bastons… Pour moi c'était la seule façon de faire sortir ma colère et ma souffrance…-Il s'interrompit sachant qu'il arrivait à un moment critique de sa vie-Sauf qu'une fois, une bagarre a dégénéré et un jeune que j'avais frappé a atterri à l'hôpital… Il… Il est tombé dans le coma et y est resté un mois… Ses parents ont porté plainte et j'ai du aller dans un camp de redressement pendant trois ans… J'en suis sorti il y a deux ans et on a déménagé avec mes parents… J'ai tout recommencé ici et je n'en ai jamais parlé avec personne…

Les gars de tout à l'heure, ils étaient au centre… C'est pour cela qu'ils me connaissaient…

Tout au long de la tirade du dreadé, Bill s'était peu à peu écarté de lui… Il se sentait trahi… Trahi car Tom avait été et était peut-être encore comme tous ces jeunes qui d'habitude le détestait… Et pourquoi le blond ne lui avait jamais dit ca ? Lui qui lui avait dévoilé toutes ses peurs, ses blocages, sa plus grande honte… Comment pouvait-il encore lui faire confiance ?

Il se mit à pleurer aussi et se releva pris de panique. Tom, voyant que le brun réagissait très mal se releva aussi et voulut le prendre contre lui.

- Me touche pas ! Cria le brun.

Le dreadé recula alors, peiné.

- Mais, mais Bill pourquoi ? Je, je t'aime moi. Je suis toujours le même Tom. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal… C'est du passé tout ca.

- Je… J'ai besoin de réfléchir Tom… Si tu m'as caché ca c'est que tu peux peut-être être encore violent… Regarde ta réaction de tout à l'heure…

- Non, Bill attends !

Mais ce dernier ne changea pas d'avis et partit en courant laissant derrière lui un Tom anéanti.

OoO

_Nouveau message de Tom _

Le cœur de l'androgyne s'accéléra… Cela faisait deux jours qu'il s'était enfui du parc cet il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles à Tom depuis… Lui ne lui en avait d'ailleurs pas donné non plus… Il ouvrit alors le message.

« Bill… Tu me manques… Si je ne viens pas te voir c'est pour te montrer que je respecte ton choix mais je t'aime et j'ai mal… C'est si dur… Ca fait seulement deux jours et je n'en peux déjà plus de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de toi… J'ai besoin de toi… De te voir… Demain on est mercredi et je serais à la roseraie sur notre banc habituel… J'y serais de 16h à 17h et je t'attendrais… Viens s'il te plait… Je t'aime mon ange… »

Le brun s'était mis à pleurer pendant sa lecture. Il avait essayé de ne pas réfléchir à tout cela pendant ces derniers jours mais là il devait sérieusement s'y mettre… Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à revoir Tom… C'était encore trop tôt… Mais il voulait vérifier que le blond tenait vraiment à lui…

Aussi, lorsque le lendemain il fut 16 heures Bill alla à la roseraie et s'assit en tailleur à l'abri d'un buisson qui lui laissait une vue parfaite sur « leur » banc. Il vit Tom s'y asseoir et attendre. Ses jambes bougeaient nerveusement, ses mains se tortillaient et il mordillait ses lèvres. Le brun le trouva toujours aussi craquant. Il le fixa pendant toute l'heure qui suivit. Puis vers 17h, Tom regarda sa montre et soupira. Bill le vit cligner des yeux plusieurs fois puis mettre sa tête dans ses mains. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et son cœur se serra quand il vit ses épaules tressauter… Tom pleurait…

Il baissa la tête honteux de le mettre dans un état pareil. Le blond l'aimait c'était sur… Et puis, il s'était battu mais les deux autres les avaient quand même insultés… En fait, Tom l'avait protégé… A sa manière… Et puis, il ne lui avait jamais fait de mal… Il le respectait et il était patient avec lui… En fait, il était parfait à ses yeux… Et le passé était le passé… Il aurait du comprendre que Tom avait juste voulu le protéger encore une fois et que c'était douloureux pour lui… Il avait du avoir peur de le perdre…

Fort de ses résolutions, il se redressa s'apprêtant à aller rejoindre Tom lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le banc était vide… Le blond était parti…

« Et merde… »

**Chapitre 10 :**

La fin de la semaine arriva vite et Bill n'eut pas le temps d'aller voir Tom… Mais le samedi dès 14h, il alla chez le blond et sonna… Il était on ne peut plus nerveux… Il avait peur que Tom ne veuille plus de lui… Il entendit des pas se rapprocher et vit la porte s'ouvrir sur un dreadé à l'air déprimé.

Le blond voyant le brun devant sa porte, le visage tout rouge, écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à revoir Bill… Il avait pensé qu'il l'avait définitivement perdu…

- Bill ! Tu… Comment ca se fait que tu sois là ? Demanda-t-il peur sûr de lui.

Le brun s'avança jusqu'à être tout près de Tom et dit alors d'une voix tremblante :

- Je… Pardonne-moi… J'ai eu peur… J'aurai du te soutenir, te faire confiance mais j'ai flippé… Tu as fait des choses mauvaises avant-Le blond baissa la tête- Mais le passé est le passé…Je t'aime…-Le dreadé la releva alors brusquement-Et je sais que toi aussi… Je… Je suis venu mercredi… Je t'ai observé de loin et j'ai vu comme tu souffrais de la situation… J'ai voulu venir te voir mais lorsque je me suis décidé tu étais parti… Tu es un petit ami formidable et je ne peux pas te quitter… Je suis là maintenant… Et je serais toujours là pour toi… Je te demande juste de ne plus rien me cacher parce que ca fait trop mal…

Tu… Tu veux toujours de moi dis ?

Le blond, pour toute réponse, approcha doucement ses bras de lui pour l'étreindre. Il mettait toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait dans ses gestes pour ne pas faire peur à Bill. Il avait un passé assez sombre c'est vrai et dont il n'était pas fier, mais le brun lui pardonnait ; Non pas ce qu'il avait fait, mais de le lui avoir caché. Ils resserrèrent leur étreinte, enfouissant leurs visages dans le cou de l'autre. Ils étaient bien comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge se fasse entendre... Le père de Tom passait par là. Ils rigolèrent un instant et Tom entraîna Bill jusque dans sa chambre.

-Tu sais... J'ai vraiment cru que je t'avais perdu. Confessa le blond en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-Je suis désolé... Vraiment. J'ai flippé et je te pensais pas violent comme ça... Je te reconnaissais pas.

-Non, c'est pas à toi de t'excuser... J'aurais du te le dire dès le début... Je voulais te le dire, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le bon moment. Jamais je pourrais être violent avec toi Bill, je te le promet.

-Je sais... Mais tu t'es emporté tellement vite.

-Ca ma rappelé des mauvais souvenirs. S'excusa Tom.

-Tu veux m'en parler ?

-Pas vraiment... Ma sœur est morte devant mes yeux, ça ma bousillé, j'ai fais le con et j'ai payé... Et mes parents aussi. J'ai alors compris que rien ne la ramènerait... C'est tout.

Bill s'assit sur les genoux du blond en essuyant les larmes qui commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Il lui chuchota un « Je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille avant de le pousser à s'allonger sur le lit. Il l'embrassa langoureusement et fit glisser ses mains sur son torse. Tom eut un mouvement de recul et un léger gémissement de douleur.

-Ca te fait mal ? S'inquiéta l'androgyne.

-Non, ca va.

- Ils n'y sont pas allé de main morte ces brutes.

-Moi non plus.

Ils sourirent un instant avant de reprendre le baiser. Le dreadé hoqueta de surprise en sentant une main s'immiscer dans son pantalon et se faufiler sur la peau de son sexe durci. Déjà Bill le caressait, faisant de lents mouvements, un peu mal à l'aise. Tom le repoussa tendrement.

-Arrête, t'es pas obligé de faire ça. Le rassura le blond.

-Je sais bien, mais j'en ai envie. Laisse-moi faire. S'il te plait.

Le brun jubilait de voir l'effet qu'il produisait sur son petit ami. Celui-ci haletait, transpirait et tremblait à la fois. Ses peurs s'évanouissaient à mesure que le plaisir submergeait Tom. Il s'enhardissait à passer ses doigts sur les testicules du blond, pendant que de son autre main, il imposait un rythme effréné à son sexe. Tom se cambrait violemment sous les accoups répétés et toujours plus rapides et amples du brun. Celui-ci aurait pu venir rien qu'à cette vue, il en était sur. Le dreadé se libéra enfin, dans un gémissement purement jouissif aux oreilles de Bill, sur son ventre et dans la main de son amant.

Le brun était on ne peut plus fier de lui tandis que Tom reprenait difficilement sa respiration. Ce dernier s'essuya avec un bout du drap dans un soupir de complaisance. Il lui murmura un « merci » et se mit sur Bill qui s'était allongé juste à côté.

-A ton tour maintenant. Dit Tom, un air pervers dans les yeux.

-Non.. Je... J'ai pas fait ça pour avoir quelque chose en retour, c'est bon. Se justifia l'androgyne, tout d'un coup gêné par la situation.

-T'inquiète pas. Tu vas aimer.

Le brun se laissa faire. Tom était doux, Tom était attentionné, Tom était tendre et Tom l'aimait. Il lui faisait confiance et ses mains partout sur son corps ne le dérangeait plus, il aimait ça même... Non, il adorait ça. Sa bouche partout sur son corps lui procurait des sensations envoûtantes et il ne pouvait faire autrement que de s'y abandonner complètement. Il se retrouva rapidement nu, totalement dépendant des multiples touchés qu'exerçait le blond sur sa peau.

Il se redressa vivement en sentant une langue humide et chaude sur son sexe, mais fut tout de suite plaqué contre le lit par la main de Tom. Non... Il ne voulait pas être interrompu, il voulait donner du plaisir à celui qu'il aimait plus que tout. Bill cacha son visage entre ses mains, mais ne pouvait empêcher ses gémissements de passer ce barrage. Il n'en pouvait plus, trop d'émotions, trop de sensations. Il allait venir, il le sentait et Tom aussi. Il murmura un « Arrête » entre deux gémissements... Mais le dreadé continua ses mouvements tantôt lents, tantôt rapides, tantôt profonds, tantôt courts jusqu'à recevoir le sperme de Bill dans sa bouche. Le brun vira au rouge lorsqu'il vit Tom avaler et s'essuyer les lèvres du revers de la main.

- Je t'aime Bill, ne l'oublies jamais…

OoO

Depuis leur réconciliation, deux semaines de plus s'étaient écoulées. Deux semaines de pur bonheur… L'incident était pratiquement oublié… Leur complicité s'était encore renforcée et ils se confiaient absolument tout maintenant. Leurs relations intimes s'intensifiaient également et leur amour semblait de plus en plus fort… Bill envisageait sérieusement de franchir le pas avec Tom… En fait, il voulait prendre l'initiative… Montrer au blond qu'il l'aimait maintenant au point de se donner à lui… Au point que le dreadé soit son premier… Et il l'espérait secrètement son dernier…

Il se sentait prêt à concrétiser sexuellement sa relation avec Tom… Ils avaient tous les deux faits un test HIV un mois auparavant pour être tranquille le moment venu… Le dreadé avait déjà eu des relations sexuelles avec des filles dans le passé et même si ils s'étaient protégé, sait-on jamais… Quand à Bill il avait voulu, en quelque sorte apporter son soutient au dreadé et avait donc fait le sien en même temps, et ce, même s'il était vierge.

Aussi, le jour de leur trois mois, le brun se dirigea d'un bon pas à la pharmacie la plus éloignée de chez lui. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'on le reconnaisse… C'était déjà assez gênant comme cela… Il entra donc dans le magasin, un peu anxieux et se dirigea vers une des caisses où une dame d'une quarantaine d'années attendait les clients, souriante.

- Bonjour Monsieur.

- Bonjour Madame… Je… Je voudrais acheter du… Du lubrifiant… Dit le brun d'une petite voix et en rougissant adorablement.

- Bien sur jeune homme… Je vais vous trouver cela tout de suite. Répondit-elle en disparaissant dans l'arrière boutique, se dirigeant d'un pas sur vers l'endroit adéquat.

Elle revint et sourit tendrement devant l'air anxieux et gêné de l'androgyne. Elle posa devant lui un tube assez grand, lui demandant si la taille convenait.

- Euh, oui je pense… Mer… Merci.

Bill paya et sortit vite de la boutique, le cœur battant à vive allure. Il se sentait bête, après tout la pharmacienne avait été adorable, mais c'était quand même particulier d'aller acheter ce genre de chose… Enfin, au moins c'était fait…

Ce soir, ses parents n'étaient pas là…

Ce soir, Tom venait dormir chez lui…

Ce soir, Bill allait demander à Tom de lui faire l'amour…

**Chapitre 11 :**

Tom arriva à 18h30 devant chez le brun. Légèrement en avance, mais qu'importe, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille et cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps pour lui. Il sonna à la porte et attendit presque patiemment qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Presque, parce qu'il s'était en réalité acharné sur la sonnette et s'amusait à écouter les pas précipités de son amant au travers de la maison.

Bill ouvrit la porte un peu essoufflé de la course qu'il venait de mener. Il s'apprêtait à parler pour demander si tout allait bien dans la tête de son petit ami, mais fut prit de cours par des lèvres... Une bouche... Des bras... Tout un corps assoiffé de tendresse.

Il se laissa complètement aller et envelopper par cette étreinte passionnelle. Ils se séparèrent enfin au bout de longues minutes, la respiration saccadée et le teint rougi par tant de désir aussi soudain.

- Tu m'as manqué. Réussit à articuler le dreadé.

- Je vois ça.

Ils se sourirent pareillement avant de se détacher. Bill écarquilla les yeux lorsque Tom lui demanda s'il était prêt. Prêt à quoi ? Ils n'avaient pourtant rien prévu ce soir. Enfin si... Lui avait prévu quelque chose, mais le blond n'était pas censé le savoir. Devant le regard plus qu'interrogateur de son amant Tom lâcha juste « Mac Do ? » avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Bill n'avait pas prévu ça du tout, mais pourquoi pas... Cela le déstresserait peut-être après tout... Enfin il l'espérait parce qu'une boule dans son ventre ne cessait de gonfler depuis que la sonnette avait retentit... Non, depuis le début de cette journée, depuis qu'il avait prit sa décision.

Pour seule réponse il attrapa sa veste et sortit de la maison en refermant derrière lui. Le trajet fut assez calme hormis les plaintes incessantes de l'estomac du blond qui criait famine. Ils rigolaient joyeusement.

- Ca fait combien de jours que t'as pas mangé ? Demanda Bill pour le taquiner.

- J'ai pas eu le temps de manger ce midi. Désolé. Rougit Tom.

- C'est pas grave, moi aussi j'ai faim de toute façon et ça nous donnera des forces.

Tom regarda le brun, mais ne chercha pas à avoir plus d'explications... Ils étaient enfin arrivés et le dreadé se précipita à la première caisse de libre, passant même devant une mamie avec ses petits enfants sans s'en apercevoir. Bill rigola un peu à cette scène, à se demander qui était vraiment l'enfant ici, et il le rejoignit.

Une fois la commande servie, ils s'installèrent un peu à l'écart, loin des jeux pour mômes beaucoup trop bruyant. Ils mangèrent calmement, parlant de chose et d'autres, du film qu'ils pourraient regarder en rentrant et Bill souri pour lui même en pensant à ce qui attendait réellement Tom.

A 21h, ils étaient enfin de retour à la maison complètement vide de bruit et de lumière. Ils montèrent directement dans la chambre de Bill, un peu à tâtons, un peu comme un jeu, le jeu du chat et de la souris. Bill courrait presque, il connaissait le chemin par cœur et Tom essayait de le rattraper, manquant de tomber dans les escaliers. Mais il finit par enfin l'enlacer en se jetant sur le lit.

Ils riaient tous les deux aux éclats.

Lorsque Bill se rendit compte de leur position, il rougit fortement et chercha à se dégager. Tom, le voyant changer de comportement s'enleva de sur le brun et s'assit sur le lit, sentant que l'androgyne avait un problème.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe mon ange ? Questionna-t-il.

Bill se redressa aussi et s'assit en tailleur en face du blond. Il savait bien que le moment était arrivé… Il aurait aimé que tout se fasse naturellement mais il savait que Tom se retenait constamment et donc qu'il serait obligé d'en passer par là…

- En fait, je… Ca fait trois mois qu'on est ensemble et je pense que je… Raaaaah Tomiiii j'arrive pas à le dire…. Rouspéta le brun.

Le blond se mit à rire et s'approcha de Bill jusqu'à ce que leur fronts se touchent.

- Calme-toi… Prends ton temps et explique-moi…

- Jevoudraisqu'onfassel'amour ! Débita le brun à toute vitesse.

Bien que Bill ait parlé très vite, Tom avait compris et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand sous le coup de la surprise.

Le brun voulait faire l'amour avec lui… Tout de suite… Maintenant…

Tout ce qu'il trouva à faire fût de se jeter en riant sur Bill qui se mit à rire aussi en voyant le bonheur qui se lisait sur le visage de Tom. Ils s'enlacèrent fortement et roulèrent sur le lit jusqu'à se retrouver dans la même position que précédemment.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda le blond.

- Plus que jamais…

Le sérieux avait repris ses droits, l'excitation montait, mais la tendresse était reine. Une main parcourait la peau sensible du brun, redécouvrant inlassablement ce corps qu'elle s'était appliquée à connaître par cœur depuis ces trois derniers mois. Les baiser étaient doux, mais tellement plus sexuels que d'habitude... Aujourd'hui, plus de limites, plus de retenue, plus de barrières.

Soudainement Tom stoppa net tout mouvement et murmura « je peux pas ». L'androgyne se releva alors sur ses coudes pour faire face à son amant, complètement paniqué.

- Pourquoi ? T'as pas envie ? Je croyais pourtant que ...

- Non non Bill c'est pas ça, mais... Je veux pas te faire mal et on a rien pour ça.

La pression tomba d'un coup, Bill avait flippé. Il s'était imaginé l'espace d'un instant que Tom ne l'aimait pas, qu'il ne le désirait pas. Il se trouva stupide d'avoir encore pu douter de lui dans un moment pareil. Tom était toujours le même... Attentionné et tendre. Bill se pencha vers sa table de chevet et en sortit le tube, une teinte rouge sur les joues. Le dreadé le regarda plus que surpris.

- T'avais prévu ton coup à ce que je vois.  
- Et oui. Répondit Bill dans un immense sourire.

Les caresses reprirent, les baisers s'intensifièrent, la chaleur montait, les corps se resserraient, les habits tombaient un à un. Bien vite et s'en trop s'en être aperçu, ils se retrouvèrent nus, l'un contre l'autre, l'un sur l'autre, s'enlaçant sensuellement dans une étreinte sans fin. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proches, leurs membres se frottant dans des mouvements parfois incontrôlés tellement le plaisir les submergeait. Tom attrapa leurs deux sexes et les masturba pareillement, les faisant gémir à l'unisson.

Avant de ne plus pouvoir dominer ses pulsions, il arrêta et saisit le lubrifiant, en mit dans sa main et la faufila jusqu'aux cuisses de Bill. Celui-ci les écarta outrageusement, signe de confiance absolue envers son amant, son amour... Sa vie ? Tom caressait doucement son entrée.

- Tu me dis si ça va pas, ok ? Ordonna le blond.

Bill lui répondit par un hochement de tête et déjà il sentait un doigt s'insinuer lentement en lui. Sensation étrange, ni agréable, ni désagréable. Tendrement, doucement, Tom le préparait et le brun ne ressentait aucune douleur. Bien vite le plaisir vint même se mêler à la danse. Bill se cambrait sous les caresses toujours plus profondes et plus rapides de Tom. Il était tourmenté par tant de désir, la folie s'emparait de lui peu à peu, il était pris au piège de la jouissance... Il en voulait plus.

- Hum... Viens... Maintenant. Articula difficilement Bill.

Tom retira ses doigts et son cœur s'emballa... Il allait faire l'amour à Bill, à celui qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il sentit une légère appréhension, comme s'il s'agissait de sa première fois... Et c'était peut-être le cas finalement. C'était la première fois qu'il aimait vraiment quelqu'un. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait vraiment avec amour. C'était la première fois qu'il ne se souciait aucunement de son plaisir, mais uniquement celui de son partenaire. Est-ce ça l'amour ?

Il pénétra Bill le plus doucement qu'il put, mais déjà il ressentit un plaisir intense. Il ne put s'empêcher de jurer pour relâcher un peu de pression.

- Putain... T'es trop... Huum... Ca va ? S'inquiéta t-il quand même.

- Hm, continue.

Tom amorça le mouvement inverse, il se voulait doux et déjà Bill commençait à haleter et gémir. Les va et vient devinrent de plus en plus puissants, touchant à chaque fois la prostate du brun qui criait de plaisir. Le dreadé mordait le cou de Bill tandis que celui-ci enfonçait ses ongles dans son dos. Tom ne tenait plus, il allait jouir, d'une minute à l'autre. Non, d'une seconde à l'autre. Bill le sentit se contracter et son sexe pulser à l'intérieur de lui. Il resserra ses muscles tout autour de son membre, arrachant un dernier gémissement à Tom.

Ce dernier se libéra dans un cri rauque qui se répercuta sur les murs de la chambre du brun. Il s'écroula sur lui et au bout de quelques secondes, se retira. Bill, n'ayant pas encore joui, gémit bruyamment de frustration. Tom, allongé à moitié sur lui se redressa légèrement et, plongeant son regard dans le sien, lui dit quelques mots qui le firent frissonner d'anticipation.

- A ton tour…

Le brun fit tomber le dreadé sous lui et s'y colla, ondulant des hanches pour tenter d'apaiser son excitation douloureuse et raviver celle de Tom.

- Tom… Han, t'es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda Bill, l'esprit relativement embrouillé.

- Oui, mon ange… J'en ai envie…

Satisfait de sa réponse, le brun commença à picorer le cou du blond, laissant de légères marques violacées du bas de sa mâchoire au creux de son épaule. Il descendit encore, aspirant les tétons dressés par le désir de Tom qui gigota sous la caresse excitante. Le brun le rendait fou quoi qu'il fasse… Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le pourquoi du comment mais l'amour ne s'explique pas… Quand Bill arriva au niveau de son nombril et y plongea sa langue mimant l'acte sexuel, il sut qu'il allait littéralement se consumer entre ses bras…

De son côté, le brun s'appliquait du mieux qu'il le pouvait… Il voulait vraiment que Tom se souvienne toute sa vie de ce moment… En arrivant à l'aine du blond, il fut pris d'une envie subite et descendit encore léchant rapidement le sexe de Tom sur toute la longueur. Ce dernier se cambra violemment ne s'y attendant pas du tout. Bill, enhardi par cette réaction, réitéra son geste et se mit à suçoter le gland, jouant de son piercing sur la fente. Puis, il enfonça doucement le sexe complètement dressé du blond dans sa bouche sous les gémissements de ce dernier qui serraient les draps à s'en blanchir les jointures.

Bill commença alors de longs et langoureux mouvements de vas et viens sur la hampe du dreadé qui ne sut rapidement plus où donner de la tête… En effet, le brun avait mis ses doigts dans sa bouche pour qu'il les humidifie ; chose qu'il fit avec joie. L'androgyne entreprit ensuite de le préparer le plus tendrement possible en continuant de le sucer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Au premier doigt passant son anneau de chair, Tom ne sentit presque rien, étant trop perdu dans les limbes du plaisir. Au deuxième, par contre, il se crispa légèrement. Mais Bill, toujours très doux, accentua encore ses vas et viens sur son sexe, le faisant se détendre rapidement. Le brun fit de doux mouvements de ciseaux à l'intérieur de Tom qui cria lorsque Bill toucha sa prostate.

L'androgyne retira alors ses doigts du blond, et saisit le lubrifiant. Il s'en enduisit correctement le sexe et se positionna contre l'entrée de Tom, lui surélevant un temps soit peu le bassin. Il chercha dans le regard du dreadé toute trace d'un ultime refus mais n'en voyant pas, il le pénétra lentement. Il entra d'une seule poussée sans s'arrêter malgré le léger gémissement de douleur du blond.

Une fois au plus profond de lui, il attendit quelques secondes que Tom lui accorde le droit de bouger. Pour l'y aider, il se mit à le masturber vivement. Puis le mouvement de retrait commença et un rythme s'installa peu à peu. La chaleur monta encore d'un cran et les gémissements s'intensifièrent. L'échange était intense. Les peaux glissaient l'une contre l'autre et leurs esprits étaient déconnectés de la réalité bien que liés l'un à l'autre.

La jouissance les prit un peu par surprise, lorsque Bill toucha violemment la prostate de Tom qui se cambra brusquement et hurla avant de jouir violemment une seconde fois, répandant sa semence sur leurs corps perlés de sueur. La contraction du corps du blond engendrée par son orgasme acheva le brun qui jouit à son tour au plus profond du dreadé.

Ils s'affalèrent dans le lit et ramenèrent le drap sur eux, se pelotonnant l'un contre l'autre, savourant leur première fois.

- Je t'aime mon ange… Murmura Tom.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Tomi… Répondit Bill sur le même ton au creux de l'oreille du dreadé.

Ce soir là, ils s'endormirent plus heureux et amoureux que jamais… Ils étaient enfin complets et ils avaient maintenant l'avenir devant eux pour s'épanouir… A deux.

**FIN**


End file.
